Forgotten
by bucketfullofmilk
Summary: After an accident, Aoshi loses his memory of his life before the disaster. Misao is adopted by her grandfather and Aoshi prefers to become independent. To mature in succeeding chapters. Updated and currently working on.
1. Chapter One: Day Break

_Aoshi smiled as he watched a small girl run up to him with flowers clutched in her small hands. She was covered in dirt and mud, her jumper threatening to fall off. She was smiling brightly at him and her eyes were sparkling._

"_Aoshi-sama! Flowers!" The happy child voiced, as she jumped and hugged him. Aoshi hugged her back, while simultaneously fixing her jumper. He let out a small laugh and put her down, holding her hand and leading her back to the house._

_He was sitting by the porch when a small hand made its way to his slightly bigger one. He heard a subsequent thud beside him as his little Misao sat down. _

"_Ne, Aoshi-sama?" She asked, with a face so serious, or as serious as the six year-old girl could muster that he had to hold back a chuckle._

"_What is it, Misao-chan?" Looking at her, he almost suddenly got lost in two blue shining orbs._

"_When we grow up, I will become your bride!" Misao said as she fisted one hand up triumphantly but looking at him to show that she was waiting for his answer._

"_Hai, Misao-chan, and I your groom. Whatever happens, know that I will always protect you and we will always be together." He promised as he hugged her. For a moment her eyes went wide, it was her who always hugged him, not the other way around. But tears soon began falling from her eyes as she hugged her Aoshi-sama back, neither one wanting to let go._

_Then the skies went dark. The last thing he heard was Misao's scream, as he blacked out._

Aoshi woke up suddenly – panting and sweating, despite the winter chill that threatened the whole of Tokyo. He sighed, it was still dark outside but he couldn't possibly get any sleep now. He got up and changed into his running outfit.

He wondered what had brought about the dream; he hadn't had any like it for more than a year. But as usual, as soon as he woke up, he forgot every detail, everything except the scream of what he deemed to be a young girl. He shook his head. He had long given up trying to understand his dreams. He looked at his right hand, where a long scar was evident. It ran from his elbow to just after his wrist, a reminder of what happened to him before.

Not that he remembered, he doesn't, couldn't, for the life of him recall anything or anyone in his life before the accident that killed his parents and erased his memory.

He sighed again and stood up, walking outside of his apartment and closing the door with a soft click.

Misao was excited. Today was the day that she would start working. Well okay she still wasn't an "official" doctor, but she was going to be a resident at Tokyo Memorial Hospital, which in itself was thrilling. Modestly aside, not that she expected her application to be turned down by the hospital, nope not at all. It was just her normal jitters that got to her. Okina was repeating to her time and time again, that she need not worry as she would surely get picked. She, after all, topped the medical licensure exam, out of nearly 80,000 would-be doctors, she topped it. Misao, the bubbly, carefree and sometimes too loud girl, topped the exam. During her pre-med board, she was ranked third overall. Misao was surprised by both instances, as she really didn't "burn her eyebrows" per se, just made sure to understand every lesson and read parts of her books daily. She didn't even go to the review center her university endorsed but stayed at home: ate, slept and read (her romantic comedy books were just begging her to read them).

So when she found out that she aced both exams, she was beyond ecstatic. She immediately sent her resume to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital, in hopes that she may become a resident there and after two years (or one if she were deemed exemplary) become a full-fledged doctor.

She remembered the day that Okon brought in the mail, while her letter of acceptance was at the bottom of the stack. She squealed and hopped about in delight when she read the letter, making Okon, Omasu and Okina wonder how this childish girl became the year's most wanted fresh med graduate. But to this Okina smiled inwardly, Misao was never one to brag and boast. She was always humble. When people congratulate or compliment her, all she would do was smile and blush. Sometimes a faint thank you would escape her lips, but that was rare. Often she preferred to not say anything at all but instead would smile warmly at the person.

Misao hopped about the place, gathering her things and medical equipment. "Okiiiiinnaaa! I'll be off now, I might be home late so don't wait up!" She said as she made a move to run outside, but stopped and ran to Okina and kissed his cheek. Omasu and Okon were still sleeping so she just told Okina to bid her farewell to them. "Bye Jiya!" She said as she finally raced down the hall way to the lift. She smiled, this was going to be a long, exciting day.

It was already around 6 am when Aoshi went back to his unit. The time he would have wanted to wake up, it was still too early to go to work. But then he remembered that the new residents would be coming in today, he would be assigned to one of the residents. He was a surgeon, specializing in cardio but he was still thinking of taking up neuro as another specialty. He didn't need to, though.

At 29 and already the lead cardio-surgeon, he had doctors under his wing which were twice his age. He lived at an expensive condominium and had the luxury of being able to buy any car he wanted. But of course he still stuck to the old black sedan which was the only thing that he got after his parents died. Of course there was also the money his parents left him, which thankfully funded him his entire student life. But it was the car he treasured most. When he turned 18, he immediately got hold of some of his money from the trust fund and had the car fixed. So much so that you wouldn't think it had been in an accident in its previous years.

He showered and dressed up, white coat resting in the crook of his arm as he didn't want to wear it yet. He reached the parking lot fished his keys out, entered the car and put his coat and brief case on the passenger seat. For a while he just stared out the window, waiting for his car to warm up. He had everything a guy his age could ever want. But still, he always felt that something was missing. Like his memory that he lost held a very important part of him that he was useless without. He sighed, and drove out of the building. He'd contemplate on that later, right now, he had his job to busy himself with.

AN: Okay this is my first ever real fan fiction. I'm really sorry if it's a bit scattered, I'm still trying to get my footing. I'd appreciate reviews so I know what you guys want and expect. Or if I'm doing anything you deem wrong, feel free to tell me, I'd appreciate it greatly. Also if you have suggestions or questions, you could always PM me, I'll try my best to answer and accommodate you. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days


	2. Chapter Two: Turn of Events

AN: Standard disclaimer apply. RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, though I wish I did. Hahaha. :)))

I am aware, as a pre-med student that Aoshi seems to be too young to be full-fledged doctor. In the story, Aoshi finished pre-med at age 20 and finished proper at age 23. Further details and the reason why he finished at an early age will be given through the story.

Also, I would like to thank you guys for the reviews! *jumps around* They really made me happy. I know, I know. Shallow. But your reviews really helped me go forward with the plot. And one of the reviews helped me develop the plot further. I really thank you (you know who you are) :)

Review please! :) It helps a lot, really does. :) Or pm me if you like, I'm all ears :) (Well eyes, but anyway.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Today will be the best day of my life. Okay maybe just a better day than most. Well maybe just a tad bit brighter… Ughhh. Who am I kidding? This is terrible. My first day and I'm going to be late. Ughhhhhh. <em>It was no use. She couldn't calm herself at all.

Misao inwardly shuddered. Not because of the cold, but because she was still in Kyoto. She made sure to leave at 6 am, so she could reach Tokyo at around 8 and have time to adjust and calm her nerves as she was expected to be there at 9. But at the rate that the traffic was going, it looked as if her hopes of making a good impression were vanishing as the clock ticked.

Checking her phone, she saw that it was already a little past 7. Oh great. And she was still in the heart of Kyoto! Darn. She couldn't do this every day. _I wonder where Kaoru… Oh Kaoru! _Kaoru was Misao's best friend who just happened to be a business woman in Tokyo. Currently, Kaoru had a chain of condominiums and hotels that were all expensive and classy, not that Misao cared much. She just hoped that Kaoru had an extra room somewhere that she could rent on short notice. She took her phone and dialed Kaoru's number, seeing as she was stuck in traffic, she might as well do something productive.

"Hello?" Came a voice that sounded beyond tired. Misao was about to apologize, hang up and tell Kaoru that she'd call later when she heard a man's voice in the background. _What in the world?_

"Exactly who is with you? Oooh Kaoru I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Misao excitedly answered.

"Oh my gosh Misao! How are you? I heard you got accepted, congratulations! I'm sorry I haven't called, it's just that I've been really busy and well with Kenshin taking up most of my spare time…" Kaoru voiced, not a hint of embarrassment could be heard from her voice at just sharing an intimate secret.

"Ugh! Kaoru, I didn't _have _to know that. Anyway, I called to ask if uhm, maybe you had a spare unit that you could rent out to me by tomorrow? I'm really sorry. I know it's so short notice but I just realized now that my original plan of commuting back and forth Kyoto and Tokyo won't work. Actually I think I'm going to be late today." Misao finished all in one breath. She really hoped that Kaoru had a unit but was on ends because almost all of the units were either bought or rented as soon as the building opened.

"Of course! And you don't have to rent it silly. I have penthouse unit in one of my condominiums that has no occupant, but the penthouse is sort of divided into two, the other is occupied. Is it okay?" Kaoru asked, her business tone coming out. Not waiting for an answer, Kaoru added "It's yours. It's my present to you. And as my best friend, I'd rather die than have you pay for a unit. We're practically sisters. You could move in tonight. I'll call and have the place cleaned and furnished before sun down. The Cherry Blossom condo."

"Really? Yippeeee! Yaaay! Thank you Kaoru! This really helps a lot. But hmm. Could I treat you out then? Maybe this weekend?" Misao asked, a bit shy but hey, she wasn't about to say no to that. "I haven't eaten at the Akabeko for so long."

"Sure! Could I bring Kenshin? I want to introduce you two." By now Kaoru seemed to be fully awake, and was…that a moan? Yuck. Misao had to end the call, unless she wanted to have nightmares.

"Yes. That'd be great. Thanks again Kaoru! I really owe you a lot. I'll text you the time okay? Hugs!" The traffic was starting to move.

"No problem Misao, see you then! Kisses!" Misao smiled. At least something was starting to go right. Still, her butt started to cramp. The seat on the bus was just plain hard, which made her wonder if the seats were just painted blocks or something. Anyway, she wouldn't complain out loud. She was never one to voice out complains. But when it came to her opinion - She inwardly laughed. Sometimes she probably voiced her thoughts too much.

Looking out the window, she saw that the traffic had finally eased and at last, the bus was travelling in a steady motion. It was already seven thirty. _Well there's nothing I can do now_.

Misao closed her eyes and felt herself drift to a light nap. She might as well save as much energy as she could.

* * *

><p>Aoshi heard several ambulances arrive at the front of the hospital and heard the faint cries of victims as they were wheeled into the emergency room. He walked quickly to the ER where there must have been about twenty or more people. Apparently, there was severely depressed man who detonated a bomb in a bus on its way to Tokyo.<p>

As he scanned the room, he noted that there must have been at least a couple who wouldn't make it. He walked over to a patient who had third-degree burns and asked a nurse to bring him disinfectant and called for the anesthesiologist. He gave several instructions to the residents and junior doctors who were covering for the lack emergency staff.

After he was done with his first patient, he moved on to the patient on the right and stopped. The girl seemed familiar. She had blue-black hair which were braided and wore... A ninja outfit? What? She had a few cuts on her face, arms and legs, but other than that, nothing seemed to be wrong with her. She was looking around the room none too fazed about the situation. She was disturbingly calm.

He walked to the girl and started disinfecting her wounds. "I'm Dr. Shinomori, I'll be cleaning your wounds first then I'd probably have to stitch a couple of the wounds you have on your right arm and one on your left leg." She nodded and inwardly cringed as the disinfectant stung. "I know who you are; you're the lead cardiologist here are you not? Oh and I think I might need an x-ray. I might have a concussion due to my head hitting the wall of the bus hard. I've been dizzy and –" Aoshi held a tray in front of him just as Misao vomited. She scolded herself silently. _Gross_. _Way to go Misao no baka. _

She grabbed a napkin on a table to her right and wiped her mouth. Taking the tray from Aoshi and setting it beside her. "I'm sorry, I guess blabbering really won't help, but yeah, I was going to say I felt like vomiting." Misao knew her cheeks colored a bit so she averted her gaze to one of her leg wounds. _Looks deep._ _Probably four or five stitches. Darn._

"I see. And where have you learned to self diagnose?" Aoshi couldn't help but feel little irritated at the girl, yet he was also slightly impressed. Slightly.

"I'm a doctor too. Well not yet really as I still have to go through residency and specialization but yeah. I was on the bus going here because this would be my first day of residency. I thought I was going to be late, but I guess I made it after all." Misao smiled at the doctor. She knew it was odd that she was smiling, but she couldn't help but laugh at the idea that she was at Tokyo Memorial Hospital, not exactly how she pictured arriving to work but at least she wasn't late.

"And your name?" Aoshi looked at the girl, a bit intrigued though he gave off nothing as his stoic face held ground.

_He really doesn't remember? Maybe because I've grown and changed a lot in the past twenty years… But if what Okina says is true then… _Misao smiled.

"Misao. Misao Makimachi. Oh and thank you, you've cleaned my wounds and the ones that need stitching can wait. There are more people who need to be attended to." She looked around and almost abruptly her smile vanished. Some of her fellow passengers didn't fare as well as she did. There were a lot of people who had broken bones. Others were burnt all over. She turned her head sharply as she heard a woman scream in pain. Her injuries were not as important as these people. "Please, I can wait." Misao looked at the doctor and he nodded, moving briskly to other patients. He called to another doctor who was, irritatingly not doing anything and motioned to her.

"Hi miss. I'm Dr. Soujiro Seta. I'll be stitching your wounds but there's a lack of anesthesia right now as the other patients with graver injuries were prioritized and the restock will roughly take an hour more. You're wounds need closing now so I'm afraid we have to stitch it up without the use of any anesthesia." He looked at her and was a bit taken aback when she just nodded and smiled at him. It wasn't his fault, but she found it odd that one of the most prominent hospitals in Japan would lack one of the most used drugs.

"Drink this, it's not anesthesia but at least it will help ease the pain a bit." He handed her two pills and a small cup. She drank it then kept a hold on the cup. Soujiro waited ten minutes before telling her to hold her right arm out. He examined it and brought out a needle.

Misao bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Damn, it really hurts. _She thought as tears threatened to build up but she held back. She hated showing any sign of weakness, a trait she acquired when she was still a child. The pain was almost unbearable, and the doctor hadn't even proceeded to the bigger cuts yet! She kept her eyes closed and tried to shut the pain away.

_The sound of an explosion echoed through the streets. Misao looked around groggily. What… Happened? The last thing she knew was that she was sitting at the back of the bus and had her eyes closed while she drifted to and fro from consciousness. She looked at her hands and it hit her._

_There was screaming. A man. Yes, a man who had sunken eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in months was declaring that life wasn't worth living anymore and was taking them all with him to hell. She remembered the shrieks of people as he set the bomb, and seconds after the bus exploded. _

_She thanked Kami-sama that she had been seated at the very last seat at the back, and the bomb detonated somewhere up front. She could only pray for the people who were at the bomb's vicinity. Well technically she was too. She found it odd that at times like this, she could still find ways to humor herself. Disgusting. She was disgustingly always optimistic. _

_There were ambulances and paramedics everywhere. She was about to stand up when her world started spinning. The last thing she remembered was being carried into the ambulance. _

_When she woke up she was in the emergency room. She sat up and waited. It felt surreal. She wasn't panicking at all. _

"OW!" Misao suddenly voiced as Soujiro lifted the needle and dipped it again for the final stitch.

Soujiro found it amusing that the girl he was treating was able to block the pain from almost every stitch except the last one. "You are Misao Makimachi, if I'm not mistaken?" He looked at the girl and threw the needle into the bin and grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood.

"Y-yes. How did you know, Dr. Seta?" She looked at him, blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I doubt that many people won't know you. Your face was all over the news a month ago, and also as of today, you're a resident here correct? I'm the head of the Neurology department and I will be handling you." Soujiro smiled as he bent down and scooped her up receiving an "eep" from Misao. He walked out of the room, not missing the cold blue-green eyes that were glaring at him. He only smirked.

"Where are we going, Seta-sensei?" Soujiro couldn't help but notice the lack of title and addition of honorific, but found it rather pleasant.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's lounge where you can rest on the couch. I will inform the doctor in charge of assigning residents that I have taken you already under my wing."

Misao furrowed her brows in confusion. "You mean I wasn't pre-assigned to you?" She thought she was, as Seta-sensei did voice earlier with an air of finality that she was going to work under him and thought that the assignments for residents were given out previously.

Soujiro set her down gently on the couch. He smiled and shook his head. "Well, no actually. Usually there's an orientation for the new residents first then based on their strong points and well rank, per se, they are assigned to doctors. It doesn't matter much as you would have probably been assigned either to Dr. Shinomori-kun or me." He looked at Misao and briefly wondered if he saw her smile falter at the mention of Aoshi's name.

"Oh." Misao couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She could have been under Aoshi! One of the reasons why she had picked this hospital was because this was where Aoshi worked. _Her _Aoshi.

Feeling a bit presumptuous about claiming Aoshi as her own, she inwardly shook thoughts of him out. She'd just have to think of other ways to approach the former.

Misao realized that she was starting to space out and felt her cheeks flush.

"Ne, Gomen Seta-sensei. Thank you for treating me and taking me under your wing. I promise to work very hard and listen carefully." She made a move to sit up so she could bow properly but Soujiro motioned for her not to move.

Soujiro smiled at her. "It would be best if you just lie down and rest Misao. This is my personal space at the lounge shared only with Shinomori-kun. I will be going out to talk to Takani-san, the doctor who is in charge of handling the residents. Rest." Soujiro gave her shoulder a light squeeze and headed out.

Misao closed her eyes. The day's events so far were interesting. She let out a sigh and felt herself relax in the couch. She cringed as she was suddenly aware of the pain enveloping her body and the throbs where the stitches were. She wasn't able to dwell on it too long however as she felt herself drift into darkness once more.


	3. Chapter Three: Losing Control

Disclaimer on everything I don't own, RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Again, I wish I was him. :))

Another update! Yaaay! :) I'm updating now because I might not be able to update for a couple of days. I was supposed to post this tomorrow but the reviews inspired me so much (I swear :) ) that I was able to finish this today. I'm sorry though that the first three chapters focused on a single day, but the fourth will be better and longer, I promise. :)

**No one, songhamitra, rinny & silent canary **thank you so much for reviewing! :) Your reviews have helped me develop the plot and put a really big silly smile on my face. Please continue to review and feel free to tell me anything: positive or negative. It really helps a lot. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sky was turning into a deep orange color, indicative that darkness would blanket Tokyo soon. How long had he been working? He looked at his watch, 4 pm. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. All the patients were attended to, some were sent home but almost half were confined. His prognosis was correct though, three people had died. The bus driver, and two other passengers. However, the depressed man who caused all this lived, burnt from head to toe, with several fractures and broken limbs. It turns out he lost his main business the week prior and had been in a state of turmoil ever since. The man didn't even see that his other business, which focused on exporting handmade crafts from Japan's more rural areas, started to boom.<p>

Aoshi sighed, tired and irritated. The actions of the man were foolish and useless. He hoped the man realized this if and when he woke up. He looked across from him and his eyes focused on a small boy trying to reach for a button on the vending machine. He stood up from the bench he was resting on and walked over to the boy. Wordlessly, he lifted the boy and saw the surprised but happy expression the boy had. The little boy quickly pressed the button and watched with wide eyes as his chosen candy fell down. Aoshi put the boy down and gave the candy to him.

"Thank you mister!" The boy looked at Aoshi and smiled brightly. Aoshi nodded and turned, intending to go to his clinic then stopped. He never did get around to the meeting with the residents. At the thought, he turned right instead and headed off to Takani-san's clinic.

"You missed the orientation and assignments, Aoshi-san. But it is to be expected as you were at the ER the whole day." Megumi didn't need to look up and see who entered her clinic. "I have assigned you to a student named Kana Akasuki. I originally planned on assigning you to Misao Makimachi, this year's topnotcher, but Soujiro-san talked to me and asked to be assigned to her. I did wonder why he seems to have taken an interest to her. Anyway, here is Akasuki's profile." Handing Aoshi a folder with Kana Akasuki's resume, Takani looked at Aoshi. The glare that momentarily appeared in Aoshi's face did not go by unnoticed when Takani talked of Soujiro. She found it odd that though both people openly displayed their dislike for each other, when they worked as a team, they were excellent.

The competitive aura between Soujiro and Aoshi came to life ever since they started working at the hospital. Both deemed as prodigies in their respective fields, they regarded the other with respect yet showed no hints of friendliness. They were civil and professional when it came to work. That's probably the reason that despite their agitation with the other, they often worked together to solve most of the difficult cases the hospital was faced with.

"I see. Do you need me for anything else?" Aoshi skimmed the resume momentarily and regarded it with faint interest. He too, was hoping to be assigned to the young girl he treated earlier. Which reminded him – he had to get her an x-ray, not because she said so, but because her actions and the symptoms did point to a concussion, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was something about that Makimachi girl that intrigued him. He didn't know if that were a good or bad thing though.

"Actually Aoshi, you've been postponing our dinner date for two weeks now. Are you taking back your word?" Megumi looked at him and smirked. She had helped him out with a patient weeks prior and as a result he deemed that he owed her a favor, and well, with Megumi in love with him, it was obvious that an offer similar to a date was in store.

"I have been busy lately. This Saturday I will make a reservation at the Akabeko if it's fine with you." Aoshi answered blandly. He knew of Megumi's intentions and was aware of her feelings but Aoshi never felt anything for the woman, even if she could be considered, on some levels on par with him. She just never appealed to him in that way. In fact, in all his 29 years, he's never had a romantic relationship with anyone of the opposite sex. He's been on dates but mostly out of obligation and the others were just set up by his best friend Hannya. Not that he was innocent, but something kept him from involving himself emotionally with women. Maybe it had to do with his past. Maybe…

"That would be great!" Megumi answered, her voice bringing Aoshi out of his thought. He looked at him to see Megumi smiling a bit seductively at him. He kept his stoic expression and nodded, walking out of the clinic. To his luck, Soujiro was just walking by.

"Soujiro." Aoshi looked at the doctor and saw him smile in recognition. Even if both parties knew of their agitation with each other, Soujiro never let it become obvious.

"Aoshi-san! Is anything the matter?" Soujiro smirked at Aoshi. He knew that Aoshi wanted to ask about Misao.

"Do you know where the Makimachi girl is? She has to have an x-ray done." Aoshi stared back at Soujiro, his stoic expression intact. Soujiro nodded.

"She's in the lounge, I told her to rest there." Why was Aoshi following up on the girl? He could have had a nurse go and look for her. Also, Soujiro saw the way that Aoshi looked at him when he carried Misao out of the ER. Aoshi took an interest in Misao. Whatever it was, he was sure he could use it to outdo his co-doctor. It might even help with a certain deal he was making.

Aoshi gave a curt nod and proceeded to the doctor's lounge.

* * *

><p>Misao opened her eyes slowly and sat up. The speed of her movements bringing pain as she accidentally put pressure on her left foot which had stitches. She hissed at the pain. It didn't feel like it was just because of the stitches though. She tried standing up but felt herself fall back on the couch. The pain of her wounds doubling. "Damn! How am I supposed to go about when I can't even stand properly?" She said aloud and inwardly cursed. Why was she always so week?<p>

It was then that she noticed a man leaning on the wall parallel to her. She immediately recognized Aoshi. She gasped when she saw that he was looking at her, eyes focused.

"Shinomori-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked then felt her cheeks flush. She didn't even address him properly! She bit her lip and stared at him anxiously.

"This _is _my part of the lounge, Ms. Makimachi. I am here because I will be taking you to the lab for your x-ray." He said bluntly, to which Misao felt her face become hotter.

"Oh." She looked at her feet then made a move to stand up, forgetting her current inability to stand properly. The pain immediately shot up from her legs and she closed her eyes as she fell forward. She never felt the ground however as she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes to find that Aoshi was holding her and shifted his hands so that now he was holding her similar to the way Soujiro was carrying her earlier.

"The pain you feel probably came from a fracture on one or both of your legs. We'll do an x-ray to confirm that too. Are you alright?" Was that, concern? It was barely noticeable that Misao wasn't really sure if her ears were just playing tricks on her. Misao couldn't do anything but stare at the blue-green eyes which were looking down at her. Her ability to speak momentarily left her as she could form no coherent thought and simply nodded. Her eyes widened when Aoshi stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"There's a wheel chair a little down the corridor, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with me carrying you." Aoshi must have took her stiffness as discomfort and quickened his pace a bit, ignoring the shocked stares he got from several nurses and doctors as well as from several patients who knew him.

_Uncomfortable? I don't even want to be put down! _Misao closed her eyes to keep from staring at the man carrying her. She reopened them when she felt Aoshi lowering her to a wheel chair which a nurse has unfolded and was currently looking at her with an imploring expression. _What did I do? _Misao looked at the nurse before her and heard a faint "hmp" when she heard Aoshi dismiss her.

Aoshi made a move to push her chair but Misao shook her head. "My hands are usable, thank you." Her pride didn't allow her to receive any more help than she needed. Aoshi nodded and walked, indicating that he should follow her.

A few minutes into the trip and Misao's hands were aching. _Well I did say I could manage but he didn't have to walk so fast! Gosh. At this rate, I'm going to get blisters all over my hands. Ughhh. _Misao stopped her inner rant as she saw that she was lagging even further behind. She growled a bit and sped up, almost bumping into Aoshi if it had not been for him turning abruptly. Which meant that she missed the hallway and continued forward. _Aaaah kuso! Misao no baka!_

Misao rolled her eyes and made a u-turn. She lost Aoshi. She sighed. What now? She saw a nurse passing by and asked for directions. The nurse was kind enough to even ask if she needed help, but Misao stubbornly shook her head. She smiled her thanks as the nurse finished giving her the directions. Her first day and already she felt that Aoshi regarded herself as… wait what did Aoshi think of her? She cringed not really able to come up with an exact word. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the fact that she might come up with a word soon if she would be so inconsiderate and make Aoshi wait. She imagined the expression and words that Aoshi might berate her with if she were to use up his time. She cringed and immediately quickened her pace, ignoring the aching feeling from her hands.

* * *

><p><em>What is it with her that makes me… different?<em>

Inwardly cursing as he remembered the stint he did earlier, Aoshi walked briskly. He's known her for less than a day. _But it feels as if I've known her a long time. Maybe she was – _Aoshi blinked. What was happening with him? First he gets irked that Soujiro took the girl as a student. The next he was carrying her. Carrying her for crying out loud! He hasn't, through his life as a student and as a doctor showed that much concern for a patient. Part of his success as a doctor was his ability to be indifferent and objective when it came to patients, so why was he acting so irrationally?

He remembered the feeling of Misao in his arms. She fit so perfectly; her petite frame molding onto his broader and harder one. It was as if his arms and legs had a mind of their own. His mind shouted to him that he should just place Misao back on the couch and just call a nurse to help but he found himself actually carrying her to the wheelchair down the hallway. Another thing: there was a wheelchair in the supply closet at the corner of the lounge.

He was being ridiculous. Maybe he was just tired. That and the dream… The dream! That had to be the reason why he was acting so strange. After such a long time he suddenly had it again. Maybe there was something about Misao that reminded him about the dream. Maybe she had something to do with it? No. That was outrageous. He was probably just too worked up about the dream that his mind started to go awry. Yes, that had to be it.

Aoshi stopped his inner discourse when he noticed he had reached the lab. That was also when he noticed that Misao wasn't behind him. _I must have been too fast. _Aoshi turned to walk back and stopped. Misao was just down the corridor. She hadn't seen him yet. She seems… hurt? Aoshi eyed her carefully. She looked as if she were trying to sooth her hands. _I knew I should have pushed her. Now she's even more hurt than before and it's my fa – _Aoshi stopped himself. Enough. He was letting his mind and his thoughts of the girl get the better of him. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and breathed. Control.

By the time Aoshi felt as if he was back to normal, Misao was in front of him.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I sort of got lost." Misao looked at Aoshi with a sheepish grin. He looked at her, his eyes immediately drawn to her ocean blue ones. He caught himself before he started staring.

"Let's not waste anymore time, a radiologist will be waiting inside for you. She will also call for a nurse to escort you to my clinic after the results are printed." Aoshi's voice and words came out colder than he expected but he didn't want to risk his impulsive behavior coming back if he looked at her eyes. Those eyes, he felt as if he could look at those blue orbs all day and not get tired. He saw her nod and utter something he wasn't able to catch as he turned and walked swiftly, back to his clinic.

"I'm sorry." She looked at his retreating form and sighed. Way to go Makimachi, he's pissed at you. She opened the doors and was greeted by the radiologist. _The quicker I get this over with, the better. After all, I still have to go back to Kyoto and get my things. Then I have to move in by tonight. _

Misao smiled at the radtech. She guessed it was already around 5 in the afternoon. At this rate, she'd be moving in by midnight.


	4. Chapter Four: Chances

AN: Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long! Even though I did say before that it would as I'd be out all week, I still feel terribly guilty. Because of which I'll try and update by tomorrow or the day after that. Also, Aoshi might seem a bit OOC but the plot I have in mind won't work well if he's just his normal, brooding self. Though that's a part of Aoshi that I love very much so I won't stray too far from that. Thank you for the reviews! Oh and I was thinking of writing an Ouran/Rurouni Kenshin crossover. The basic plot is that Misao and Tamaki die at the same time (alternate universe) and Haruhi gets transported back to the Meiji era. What do you guys think? Tell me! :) Oh and review, you guys know how much I love hearing from you :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Misao was finally on a bed, exhausted. <em>Aaaah peace and quiet. <em>She spread her arms and inhaled. Sleep was slowly overcoming her.

Of course, she never got around to succumbing to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, a loud crash resonated through the room.

Startled, Misao sat up and looked at the man who just made a stack of canned goods decorate the floor. "Sano!" Slapping her forehead, Misao moved to stand up but remembered that she couldn't. Before she could dwell on it any longer, Misao turned her attention to Sanosuke, her guy best friend since middle school.

"Can't you ever move without destroying anything?" Instead of sound annoyed, Misao sounded amused. Sano quirked a goofy smile at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry weasel, I didn't see the cans. I got you some onigiri though. And green tea." Sano added the last part with a smug look on his face. Misao hated green tea, but she drank it nonetheless because it reminded her of Aoshi. However, she _loved _onigiri. She squealed. "Thank you Sano!" Waiting for him to finish picking up his mess, Misao lied back down and thought of the day's events.

After handing Aoshi the results of the x-ray, it turned out that she did have a concussion. Thankfully, it wasn't a complex concussion so in just a little over a week, probably ten days, the recurring dizziness and headaches will ebb. The wounds all over her body would have healed as well. However, the same couldn't be said of her feet. She only suffered stress fractures on her right femur and a couple on her left tibia (Aoshi had her sent for a CT Scan as he couldn't see anything in the x-ray) but if she wanted them to heal as soon as possible, she had to banish any thoughts of locomotion through her lower limbs. Which meant that she was confined to a wheelchair until further noticed or as Aoshi had said "You are to sit and use that chair until I tell you otherwise."

Scrunching her nose, Misao recalled how she stuck her tongue out at him and huffed, only receiving a bemused expression from Aoshi as a response.

That was why she called Kaoru and told her that though she wouldn't be moving in tonight personally, Omasu and Okon will be bringing all her things to the unit instead, probably by the end of the week. It was rather a coincidence that Sano was back in town and only by sheer luck that he decided to phone her right away. He just came back from his tournament in Europe, where he bagged the gold in the Mixed Martial Arts Division and a bronze in Taekwondo. Misao immediately told him of all that happened and without a second thought, Sano had offered to help and assist her until she was well enough and could go about on her own. It took Sano a few minutes to convince Misao that he wasn't busy at all and she reluctantly agreed.

So here she was, in the third floor, inside room 310 of Tokyo Memorial Hospital. Turns out, Aoshi had informed Soujiro of the results and Soujiro deemed it best that she stay at the hospital for at least a week: She'd have less trouble as Soujiro's clinic was on the same floor and for the meantime, she would just help Soujiro with clinic files and occasionally join the differential diagnosis. After the week she was free to go home, but she had to have check-ups everyday for two weeks.

"Here you go weasel." Sano handed her the box of onigiri. "Don't forget the pocky." Sano smiled evily at her and raised the pocky high, Misao naturally couldn't reach it and pouted. "Sanoooo." She wined, and then stopped. Sano was close enough. She moved nearer to where Sano was seated on her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sano stilled and held his breath. Misao leaned closer, until their noses were touching and smiled. "W-what are you—" . Sano forgot about the pocky and lowered his hand.

"Hah! Got you rooster!" Misao stuck her tongue out at him and waved the pocky in front of his face. "No fair! You tricked me!" Sano said, still red from what Misao did. He moved a hand to his chest, his heart was beating rapidly.

"That's your fault. You should have just handed it to me." Misao opened it and took a bite. "Thank you." And gave Sano a big grin. Still shocked at what Misao did, Sano didn't say anything and proceeded to eat his Onigiri. He inwardly smirked; he had a whole week to get her back for it anyway.

* * *

><p>Okina paced in his house. He was worried for Misao, yes. But Misao could handle herself and she was in a hospital. Plus, she was a doctor and was consequently surrounded by doctors, including Aoshi.<p>

Aoshi. That was what he was worried about. Okina remembered the day when Misao found out about her parents, Aoshi and his parents.

"_Jiya! Where's Mama and Papa? Where's Aoshi-sama? Where's Uncle and Auntie?" Misao looked at Okina with wide, teary eyes. Young as she was, she probably sensed that something was wrong._

"_Where am I Jiya?" She was looking around the room, the bright interior an exact opposite of what Okina was feeling. "Misao?"_

"_Uhuuh?" Jiya looked at Misao painfully. She'd have so much to bear at such an early age. Still, Okina didn't want her to grow up not knowing. He took a deep breath._

"_Misao, Uncle and Auntie are in a coma. It's like a deep sleep but the doctor's aren't sure if they will ever wake up. Aoshi is awake-"_

"_I want to see him! Wait, Mama and Papa?" Jiya shot Misao a pointed look, but softened and almost cried at Misao's innocent expression._

"_Misao, they're gone." Okina's voice cracked. Misao's family. His family was gone._

"_Huh? Where did they go? When are they coming back?" At that Okina's tears spilled and he hugged Misao tightly. "Misao. Mama and Papa are dead. They died instantly when the car crashed. They're never coming back." _

_Okina pulled back and looked at Misao. He was expecting her to cry her heart out, but no. Instead, she looked up at him with almost dead eyes. The sparkle was gone and her eyes were dull. But they held no tears. This was worse than her crying._

"_Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, her voice lacked any hint of the cheerful Misao everyone had come to know._

"_He's awake Misao. But." He hesitated. "But he doesn't remember anything. Misao, He doesn't remember you."_

At first, Misao didn't believe him and asked to be brought to where Aoshi was. Okina complied, calling a nurse to bring in a wheelchair.

When Misao first saw Aoshi, he didn't seem any different – save for the fact that he had bandages all over and his face had a few bruises. Misao stood up and ran from the wheelchair and hugged Aoshi who just sat up. Okina remembered Misao's face when Aoshi said what Okina had feared; he asked who Misao was .

Misao didn't do anything except stare at Aoshi with eyes that weren't fit for a child. Lifeless, cold and above all, filled with hurt. After what seemed like hours she turned, and ran out the open door. Okina later found her huddled next to a fountain. She was crying, even when Okina picked her up, she cried.

For weeks, Misao barely ate or spoke. She refused to go out of her room. All she did was stare at pictures of her parents and of her Aoshi-sama. Finally, after two months she was back to her normal self. Or at least was trying to be cheerful and energetic. Everyone knew that Misao, young Misao was hiding everything.

When Aoshi was released from the hospital, Okina offered to adopt and take care of him. His parents had died a month into the coma and Aoshi's nearest relatives were in Tokyo. The will that his parents left him stated that they wanted Misao's family to take care of Aoshi, if anything similar happened, but with Misao depressed, Okina deemed it best that they not see each other until both of them fully recovered.

Aoshi was adopted by his Aunt and Uncle in Tokyo. There he met his cousin, Hannya, who later on became his best friend. When both were well enough, Okina took Misao to see Aoshi, but not before talking to Misao seriously.

"_Misao, I am taking you to Aoshi, but only if you agree to something." Okina had eyed his grandchild carefully, and when Misao nodded he continued._

"_Aoshi still does not remember anything. You cannot force Aoshi to try and recall anything the two of you shared, or anything from the past as it might hinder his recovery."_

_Misao only looked at Okina. For a moment he thought that Misao wasn't going to speak but then she did, softly but sincerely._

"_I will wait until Aoshi-sama remembers me, Jiya. I will wait. No matter how long it takes."_

And wait she did. When Aoshi was 13 and Misao was 9, Okina started teaching them both fighting skills. Misao however, refused to show herself to Aoshi and instead insisted to train at a different time. Misao would make Aoshi , well more like ask Omasu or Okon to make Aoshi green tea and faithfully served it to him after every practice. She did so while wearing a scarf that covered every inch of her face except her eyes, never uttering a word and eyes always downcast. At first Okina found it foolish, but gradually understood what Misao was trying to do. Misao wanted to give Aoshi space to heal and time to remember, at his own pace.

This continued until Aoshi turned eighteen. Aoshi decided to study medicine abroad, using the money his parents had left him. The car he had fixed was left temporarily to Hannya. Misao however, kept her promise and waited. She would often ask Okina how Aoshi was during his time overseas.

When Aoshi came back, Misao was already twenty-one and he twenty-five. Misao was in medicine proper while Aoshi started to work at the Tokyo Memorial Hospital. Time went by so quickly, but for Misao, and Jiya knew, it felt like eternity.

Finally Misao graduated and finally, Misao could be near Aoshi again. That was why he was worried. Misao had kept her promise so far, but Okina knew it still hurt her every time she saw Aoshi and found that he still didn't remember her. Okina feared that if Misao were to go through this every day that she'd eventually break. Misao was strong, but just how much could the heart take before it shattered and lost hope?

How much longer could _Misao's_ fragile heart hold on?

* * *

><p>Aoshi parked his car and walked to the lift. He let out a sigh as he reached his unit on the top most floor. Sometimes, he hated having the penthouse. It emphasized the fact that he was alone.<p>

He was about to open the door when he noticed two girls going in and out of the only other unit besides his. When Aoshi moved in, he had the option to get the whole floor, but seeing as he didn't need that much space and a unit was already really big, he declined, silently hoping that he'd have a neighbor. That was years ago. So now that he was finally going to have one, he wondered if he should lock the door that connected both units. Looking at the girls, he decided it really didn't matter.

There were still a lot of boxes to be brought in and silently he wondered how two girls managed to bring all of it by themselves, but wasn't given a chance to dwell on it too long – one girl was carrying a rather big box and it was about to fall.

Aoshi ran the girl's aid and took the box from her.

"Thank you." The girl let out a breath and gasped as she recognized the man who helped her.

"Aoshi-san!" Okon voiced, shocked to see Aoshi after so many years.

"Okon?" Surprised, Aoshi looked at Okon then at Omasu who stopped whatever she was doing and looking at him as well.

The last time Aoshi saw them was when he visited the Aoiya five years back, when he returned to Japan. They were the grandchildren of Okina, the person who owned the dojo and taught him martial arts. For some reason, Aoshi never thought that they'd be moving from Kyoto so he was more then curious as to why.

"Are you the new tenants?"

"No, no. We're moving our cousin's things in. She can't do it herself because she was in an accident last Monday and consequently, she was asked to stay in the hospital until Monday."

Aoshi had a strange feeling in his gut. This was all too surreal. _Could_ _it be that their cousin was_…

"You might know her, Aoshi-san. She's a resident at the hospital you work in. Misao Makimachi?"

Okon and Omasu looked at Aoshi funny. Didn't he hear what Okon said? They repeated the question, but when Aoshi still didn't say anything Omasu tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Aoshi?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Aoshi looked at the two and coughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Yes, I know her. Anyway, I better help you carry the boxes in." Aoshi didn't wait for their answer and no sooner had he started, he was already done. He asked that they send his regards to Okina and without another word, he walked to his unit and went in. He leaned on the door. So it was Misao who was going to be his new neighbor? This wasn't good at all.

It was a Friday and if Aoshi was correct, he was never more relieved to have a weekend off. The only thing that tainted his weekend was his dinner with Megumi, but that was inevitable so he didn't dwell on it at all.

It was thoughts of her, of Misao that constantly infiltrated his mind. And now that they would be living side by side... He let out a sigh.

She was really different. A day after her accident, she insisted on helping Soujiro and him during the differential diagnosis. At first Aoshi found her presumptuous for even thinking that she would be of any help, but he was wrong.

Soujiro and Aoshi were puzzled as to why a certain patient presented with all the symptoms of Hepatitis C yet when the blood test came back, it was negative.

It _was_ Misao who pointed out the possibility perhaps the results of the blood test for the patient were a false negative and suggested that they run another test or do a confirmatory antibody test to confirm. When they reviewed the results the next day, turns out Misao _was r_ight. It was no big case, really. But from that point forward, both Aoshi and Soujiro deemed it more than beneficial to have Misao at their differentials.

Thought not the same could be said about Kana Akasuki. It made a lot of people wonder how Kana breezed through college and even place at the recent board exams. It was even more of a wonder that Kana was accepted at the hospital. By mid-afternoon, Wednesday, Aoshi was reeling.

Never, never in his whole career had he been assigned to such a, dare he say, stupid resident. He often sought out Kami-sama's forgiveness of his opinion on the girl but it just couldn't be helped.

How could a person who ranked 8 overall on the board exam, **not know **how to get blood samples correctly? Aoshi had asked her to get blood samples from his diabetic patient that had a scheduled check-up for the day as Aoshi was going to be in surgery for the whole morning. By the time he finished, he was gob smacked to know that he was an hour away from being sued. Apparently, it took Kana a total of _twenty-five _times before she could even hit a vein and draw blood. To make matters worse, there wasn't even _enough _blood to run the test with.

Appalled and insulted, the patient called for a lawyer and had Aoshi not arrived before the lawyer made his way to the hospital, he doubted that he'd have a license by the end of the day.

And that wasn't all.

Though it was a nurse's job to give out medicines to patients, Aoshi made it a point to give his patients the medication personally, and consequently check their progress. Aoshi had simply asked Kana to get the medicine for his patients at the hospital pharmacy. Much to his chagrin, Kana had neglected to mention that she was under Dr. Shinomori, and the Pharmacist thought that she was trying to steal medicine. Aoshi had to stop the guards from escorting Kana out of the hospital (Kana apparently threatened the Pharmacist that if she just didn't hand over the medicines; she'd have to take them by force).

By Friday, Aoshi had had enough and _politely _asked (he was surprised that he just didn't bark at her to leave) Kana to transfer hospitals. Kana threw a fit and ranted about Aoshi not giving her a chance to prove herself and started throwing objects around, several of which hit Aoshi. This time though, Aoshi didn't try stop the guards from escorting her out.

His breathing momentarily hitched as he remembered what happened next. He closed his eyes and sat on his bed.

Misao had heard of what Kana did and rushed to Aoshi's clinic. Despite being confined to a wheelchair, she was pretty fast. Misao knocked at the door but didn't bother to wait for Aoshi's answer. She opened it and gasped when she saw Aoshi.

He had a cut on his left cheek, about two inches in length. Misao stood up and ignored the pain that shot up her legs. Aoshi was standing in front of his desk when Misao walked to him. He could see her wince when she walked.

"Misao get back to your chair." Aoshi barely finished what he was saying and found that Misao was in front of him; her right hand softly caressing his right cheek as she examined the cut. It wasn't deep enough to merit stitches, but what he saw in Misao's eyes made his heart jump.

Misao was on the verge of crying. _She was tearing up because of him. _Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and her lips were slightly trembling. "Aren't you overreacting a bit, Misao?"

The only answer Aoshi got was Misao wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him. He went stiff but didn't push her away and opted to pat her head softly. He didn't know why Misao was acting like this, but it felt as if it were normal for her to do this. Aoshi knew that he should hug her back, but found that he couldn't so instead he placed his hands on her waist and he waited for her to calm down.

When he felt her relax he cupped her chin gently and lifted it a bit, her wide blue ocean pools looking up at his blue-green iced eyes.

"Misao, I'm fine. It's only a cut so don't worry anymore. I've had worse injuries when I was younger." Misao let her hands drop from her hug, bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"I know you have that's why I know I shouldn't be fretting but I can't help it, you've gone through so much. I'm sorry Aoshi-sama. I know I didn't have any right to touch you like that. I was just so worried that I didn't keep my actions in check. I'm really sorry."

Misao stepped back and almost lost her balance as she felt pain from her legs again. She regained her footing and bowed at Aoshi. She said sorry again and returned to her chair, sat and exited the clinic.

Aoshi opened his eyes and stood up. What Misao had said puzzled him. What could she possibly know of his past that made her worry like that over him?

* * *

><p>"Misao?" Sano opened the door to Misao's room and looked to find Misao sprawled on the singles bed. She had her hands covering her face and looked as if she were crying. He rushed over to her and took a hold of Misao's hands. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed from crying. Immediately Sano enveloped her in a hug.<p>

"Weasel, what's the matter?" Sano asked when Misao had calmed a bit.

"Sano. I-I blew it." Misao sniffed and put her hands on Sano's chest. Sano sat on her bed and pulled her in between his legs. Misao's back was facing Sano and he wrapped a hand across Misao's shoulders. His other hand gently held her chin and tilted it a bit so she faced him.

"Tell me about it?" Misao nodded and looked at her feet.

"T-The resident Aoshi was in charge of was well, no good and when he asked her to leave she threw a fit and hurt Aoshi in the process. I was so scared that I couldn't control what I was doing and I hugged him and said something I shouldn't have. H-He told me that he'd been through worse injuries and I said I knew. Sano I'm so stupid!" Misao faced Sano and buried her face on his chest.

Sano felt a familiar ache in his heart at what Misao had said. He knew that Misao would only ever love Aoshi, but despite this he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was different from all the girls he met. She wasn't high maintenance and took joy in the simplest of things.

"Misao, you're not stupid. You just couldn't help it because you love Aoshi." It hurt Sano a lot to voice the fact out loud, but he would rather hurt than Misao.

Misao didn't say anything except she curled in between Sano and smiled up at him.

"Sometimes Sano, I wonder what I would do without a rooster like you." Misao got up slightly and kissed his cheek. She curled again and closed her eyes, tired from crying too much. After an hour, Misao was asleep and Sano finally spoke.

"I don't know what I would do without you too, Misao-anata." Sano whispered softly into her ear and kissed her forehead. Sano looked at Misao's sleeping face and silently got off of the bed, careful not to wake Misao up. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Sano tucked her in the small bed and laid down on the couch, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>It was raining when Misao woke up the next day. Yawning, she looked out at the window and frowned. The sky was dark indicating that the rain would only intensify. She looked around to see Sano's sleeping form on the couch. He was tall so part of his legs weren't on the couch. Misao got up and into her wheelchair, heading for the folding chair that was in the corner of the room.<p>

"There." Misao said as she placed the chair beneath Sano's feet and fixed the blanket over him. Her hands trailed Sano's face lightly as to not wake him. _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you instead? _ Misao looked sadly at Sano. She was aware of his feelings for her but she could never return his affections. Sano was like a brother to her and she could never change that. She loved Aoshi.

Numerous times she found herself looking at Sano and feeling guilty. He was always there for her, to help and guide her. Of course he got on her nerves when he'd tease her but that was just a part of their friendship. She looked away and moved over to where the canned goods and microwave were. While she was preparing her food her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Misao! It's Kaoru, are we still on for tonight? I heard about your accident from Sano and well if you aren't feeling well we can always cancel and move it to next week." Misao slapped her forehead, she'd forgotten that it was a Saturday and she had dinner with Kaoru and Kenshin at the Akabeko.

"Of course. I'm fine Kaoru and thanks. Would you mind if Sano comes? He's been with me all week, helping me."

"Not at all. I haven't seen him in a long time and I'd want to hear what he's been up to lately. So dinner at 6?" Misao looked at Sano and back at the food she was preparing.

"Yup. If you arrive there first, reserve a table already okay? I want to take Sano out for a while, to say thank you and all."

"Misao's going on a date!" Kaoru squealed on the other line making Misao cringe.

"I am not! And besides Kaoru, you know that I see Sano as a brother. See you at dinner. Bye." Misao shut her phone, a bit annoyed at Kaoru but angry at herself. Sano was so unselfish, never demanding and always ready to help her but Misao continually hurt him.

She took one look at Sano and decided that she'd at least give him a chance, but made sure to make it clear to him to not expect much. Deep down, Misao knew she could only ever love Aoshi. But after more than two decades, he still didn't remember anything. She knew that Sano would only ever be a brother to her, but she could try and change that.

Maybe it was time for her to move on.


	5. Chapter Five: Sano,That Selfless Idiot

Disclaimer on everything I don't own.

AN: Here you go! :) I'm updating today as promised and also because I might not be able to post the next one for like three to four days, but that depends. School starts next week and I've got to get ready and all. Anyway. I'm sorry if Misao seems too impulsive as well as Aoshi. It's a trait that both of them will possess in this story but anyway, Misao is really like that. Hahaha. Anyway, review my loves! :)

**Rinny. **As for Sano, don't worry. I love Sano too and he'd end up happy I promise. The next chapter will be a bit dark and all, but it'll contain one of the main problems in the story so yeah. ^^

**No one. **I really appreciate your reviews, you help me develop the plot a lot :) I hope answered why Misao, despite her knowledge in the medical field hasn't done anything like that to help Aoshi. Thank you really :)

**Itachi Misao. **Know that despite what Sano will say in this chapter, he won't be making it easy for Aoshi in the future. :)

**songhamitra. **Knowing Misao, she won't be able to move on, no matter what. :)

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What flavor do you want weasel?" Sano stopped pushing Misao and found that they were under a rather tall and thick tree and deemed it best that they stay there, in case the rain came pouring again. At least they wouldn't be thoroughly soaked. He helped Misao get out of the chair and on the grass.<p>

"Cookies and Cream. Oh and Vanilla." Sano smiled at Misao. She had such a sweet tooth.

"Okay. Stay here, got it weasel?" Misao nodded Sano could faintly hear her say something along the lines of "like I'll be able to wander anywhere, baka." and looked at the children that were playing. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. She never got to play like that after the accident. She remembered not allowing herself to play with anyone else other than Aoshi.

She didn't have any other friends before she entered middle school, where she met Kaoru and Sano. She smiled and laughed a bit at the memory.

Misao was walking to her first class when she bumped into a girl who was carrying a slice of cake heavily laden with frosting. The cake flew out the girl's hands and landed straight smack into the face of the guy behind Misao as Misao ducked just in time.

Misao immediately said sorry to the girl and helped her up, offering to get her another slice of cake. She stopped talking when she saw that the girl was looking at something or more appropriately at someone behind her. The girl was in fits of laughter by the time Misao turned around and saw the face of Sanosuke Sagara, the school's resident bad boy, covered in cake. Misao couldn't help it either and started laughing.

"_What are you laughing at weasel looking girl?" Sano had asked, deftly annoyed at both girls laughing at him._

"_You, obviously. And who are you to go calling me a weasel when you yourself look like a rooster!" Misao shot back, arms crossing under her chest._

"_Who are you calling a-" A piece of cake fell from his hair, cutting him off._

"_Oh shut up will you, now bend a bit so I can help clean you." Misao pulled Sano's shirt a bit to lower to her and got her hanky and started wiping his face. When most of the icing was gone, she took out some alcohol from her bag and poured it on a face towel and wiped Sano's face._

"_There. Your face is fine now but you'd have to wash your hair. But I wouldn't worry much if I were you, it doesn't really matter if you fix your hair or not, it'll still be the same after all. You know, sticking up and making you look like the rooster you are." Misao smiled evilly at him and laughed, taking the hand of the girl she bumped previously and grabbing her things with her free hand._

"_What flavor of cake was that?" Sano could hear the voice of the girl that had point blankly made fun of him. No one ever dared insult him. But this girl, she wasn't afraid of him at all. Sano grinned and started jogging in the direction the girls' went._

_When he saw her braided hair, he stopped and yelled._

"_OY WEASEL!" That caught hers and the attention of the girl she was with and they stopped, turned around with the weasel girl looking at him curiously._

"_No one ever makes fun of me like that and gets away with it. You owe me big time." Sano was walking over to the two and Misao gave a little snort._

"_To hell I'll be indebted to you." A grin broke out on Misao's face and she turned, tugging softly on the other girl's hand who happened to be Kaoru Kamiya, a classmate of hers but she never really talked to her until then._

"_I'm coming too weasel!" Sano voiced and walked alongside the two girls, all three of them receiving stares from other students. It was all too surreal; the school bad boy, the tomboy and the girl who never really talked much, walking together._

Misao sighed happily. From then on out, the three of them had been almost inseparable. At present, the different career paths they've chosen pulled them away from each other but they made sure to always be there when one of them needed help.

"Misao?"

Misao snapped her head to the right and was a bit shocked to see that Sano was already back and had two cones in hand. She must have been to engrossed in her thoughts to not sense him at all. Sano handed her the cone with only a scoop of cookies and cream. She looked at Sano.

"I told the vendor to push the vanilla into the cone. That's how you always want it." She looked at Sano and smiled, motioning for him to sit down on the grass beside her. He complied and sat, his left arm placed on the grass to support his weight.

"What were you thinking of?" Sano looked at Misao and saw her confused stare.

"I came back after getting the ice cream and you were staring off into space. I was standing a full five minutes already and when you still didn't say anything I thought it best to say your name so you'd snap out of it and eat your ice cream before it melted. It did cost me a few bucks you know." Sano added the last part playfully and received a light punch in his left arm from Misao.

"It doesn't really matter Sano, you owe me a couple hundred bucks." Misao shot back immediately and earned a "I'm paying you back, promise!" from Sano but Misao didn't really care. It was only money and Sano needed it before when he was just a budding Martial Artist.

She laughed a bit and Sano couldn't help but feel awe struck at her sheer but natural beauty. Misao was wearing jeans, a loose black shirt and a pair of low brown boots. Her hair was up in her usual braid and her face had no make-up at all. That was another thing about Misao that he liked. She never liked painting her face unless she deemed it necessary, preferring to keep her face chemical-free as much as possible.

"I was thinking of how Kaoru, you and I first met."

Sano let out a chuckle. "I'd never forget that moment either. Before that incident, I've never been mocked by anyone."

"Eh? You deserved it, rooster head. Besides, it's your fault because you had to go and call me weasel." Misao stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Sano?"

"Mmm?" Something in Misao's tone made Sano uneasy.

"Not to sound stuck up or anything but…" Misao fidgeted with the end of her braid. She always did that when she was nervous along with biting her lip.

"Go on weasel, I'm all ears."

"I-I've been aware of your uhm… Feelings towards me for some time now and I know that you know that I will only ever really love Aoshi demo.." Misao took a deep breath and stared straight into Sano's brown eyes.

"What happened yesterday made me realize that at any given moment, I could break and fall apart and Aoshi wouldn't even know or care. It made me realize that all my life has been focused on Aoshi a-and I think it's about time that I try and move on." Misao took a deep breath and continued while she still had courage.

"What I'm trying to say is that, will you help me try Sano? I'm not sure I'll be able to love anyone else but I wouldn't know if I don't try. You are like a brother to me and I don't want to lose our friendship if things don't work out between us. It might sound selfish of me to be asking you this, but in a way we can both see if us being together as a couple will work and if not, I'd like us to remain best friends." Misao finished and closed her eyes.

Her friendship with Sano meant a lot to her and she was risking it to give him a chance and to try moving on herself. To others it might seem as if Misao was just using Sano but it wasn't true. She was willing to really try and see Sano as someone different, not a brother and friend but someone who she could have romantic feelings for. Deep down she knew that Aoshi would always be her only love, but she could try right?

"So basically, what your saying is that we try and see if we'd be good as a couple and if not revert back to being best friends?" To say that Sano was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He scratched his head wondering when she found out of his feelings but it was his fault since he never did try to hide it anyway.

"Only if you want to Sano." Misao didn't want to force anything on Sano so she left it up to him.

"Misao… I have to be honest with you. I know that you're not using me or anything but I know also for a fact that even if you try, Aoshi will be the only man in your heart. You cannot erase someone who's been there all your life. Sure I know you love me but I know that you only see me as a brother. I-I can't enter into a relationship with you if only to test if we'd be good together, because I treasure what we have now and we can't be naïve and think that if we do enter a relationship and it doesn't work out we'll be back to normal. Because when that happens Misao, there will be a crack in our friendship that will be hard for both of us to mend. I'd rather not risk what we have already, because even though it kills me I want you to someday be happy with the person you really love, whether that person ends up being Aoshi or not. I love you Misao, and either you love me back or you don't. I'll help you in every other way possible. Someday, I hope that I find someone to love, who can love me as much as you love Aoshi." Misao's eyes were filled with tears and by the time Sano had stopped speaking, she was crying and her hands circled Sano's neck and hugged him.

"You're such a selfless idiot, you know that?" Misao said, her voice wavering. Sano laughed and hugged Misao back tightly, his body turning to the left so he was facing her.

Sano nuzzled Misao's hair and inhaled her scent, an odd combination of oranges and strawberry but it smelled good anyway.

"I love you Misao." Sano said seriously as his hands ran up and down Misao's back comforting her.

"I love you too Sano." Misao couldn't help but feel relief flood through her when she took in what Sano had said. Misao was willing to risk their friendship but Sano was not. He valued what they had too much and somehow, he probably knew that Misao wouldn't end up loving him the way he loved her and he accepted that, knocking sense into Misao.

"I'm sorry Sano. I was risking our friendship over something selfish. Gomen ne." Misao pulled back and kissed his cheek. Again, because of Misao's actions, Sano was rendered speechless and merely nodded. He inwardly cursed at how he reacted when Misao did things like this to him.

"You know Misao, if you continue being that affectionate with me I might take you up on your offer and more." Sano spoke the last part into her ear suggestively and Misao looked at him shocked.

"Ugh! You're as dirty as ever you rooster head!" Misao smacked him on the head and crossed her arms.

"I was just getting even with you for what you did earlier this week, weasel." Sano watched as Misao remembered and understood what he was talking about and swatted him on the arm.

Misao stood up but Sano immediately lifted her and put her back to the wheelchair.

"You know you shouldn't be standing without any support Misao. Or standing at all for that matter." Misao scrunched her nose at Sano and was about to retort when Sano spoke again.

"It's getting a bit dark and I guess it would be about time we head to the Akabeko. Kaoru would be pissed at us we if are more than half an hour late." Misao laughed softly and nodded, relaxing into her chair as Sano pushed her. The Akabeko was walking distance from the park they were at. She and Sano fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Aoshi drove his way through the congested streets of Tokyo in the direction of the Akabeko. He was meeting Megumi at the restaurant and she told him that she'd be there earlier to reserve a table for them. He didn't object as he wanted to spend as much of the day alone, wanting to unwind after one hell of a week.<p>

He still couldn't figure out what Misao meant when she said that she knew of what he went through and resigned to just ask her come Monday. He turned right onto a street that had multiple restaurants and realized he was only a block away from the restaurant. He sped up, wanting to meet Megumi and go through with the dinner as early as possible.

When he reached the restaurant, he found the parking almost full save for about three more spaces. He parked furthest from the entrance and slowly walked to the restaurant. He sighed and knew that he couldn't avoid this no matter how much he wanted to.

He entered the restaurant and immediately saw Megumi in one of the stalls near the front and was immediately irritated that she didn't pick a stall at the back. He inwardly groaned and made his way to her.

"Good evening Aoshi-kun." Megumi smiled sweetly at him to which Aoshi only nodded and sat down. He proceeded to skim through the menu and was about to order when a familiar voice filled the restaurant.

"Kaoruuuu!" He turned his head to see Misao waving excitedly to a girl with dark hair beside a man with red hair, in the stall opposite them. Behind her was the guy who he assumed to be Misao's close friend or boyfriend, something which for some reason made him uneasy.

He was aware that this guy had been taking care of Misao the whole week and at first was sure that he was Misao's lover as he stayed with Misao almost 24/7, only leaving Misao's side when she was working and all but when he saw the way Misao looked at the guy one time when he came went to Soujiro's office to get some papers he needed, he instantly knew that Misao only saw him as a friend. He wasn't sure how he came to that conclusion but the possibility of that guy being Misao's boyfriend of course still remained.

He watched Misao as she was gently lifted from her chair and onto her side of the table by the brown haired guy. Misao still hadn't noticed Megumi or him and he was a bit thankful for that. His breathing momentarily stopped however when he saw the guy place his arm around Misao's shoulder and Misao leaned into him a bit.

He mentally smacked himself for being affected by what he had seen. He and Misao didn't have anything between them except work so he didn't know why he even cared. He diverted his eyes to the menu and asked Megumi if she decided on what she wanted to eat yet.

Megumi was silently observing Aoshi and his reaction when Misao entered the restaurant. Megumi wasn't blind and she wondered why in the world Aoshi was interested in the slip of the girl that was Misao. Throughout the week, when she would see Aoshi at the hospital cafeteria and join him, she saw the way Aoshi's gaze would unconsciously fall on Misao while they were eating. She had to wave a hand in front of Aoshi to get his attention back several times and it left her frustrated.

She was also irked by the scene she saw at Aoshi's clinic. She too heard of what Kana did and rushed to Aoshi's clinic, only to find the door slightly ajar and when she looked inside she saw Aoshi and Misao hugging. She was dumbfounded at what she saw and even more so when she heard Aoshi talk to Misao softly and didn't even push her away. She fisted her hands tightly, angry at herself that Misao got there before she could and at Misao for holding Aoshi like that. She'd barely known him a week and had the gall to even be near Aoshi intimately whereas she'd known Aoshi for years and the closest contact she's had with him was when their hands would "accidentally" brush together when Megumi would hand anything over to Aoshi.

"Yes, have you?" Megumi asked him and motioned for a waitress when he nodded. She couldn't even get Aoshi to talk smut with her and Misao had… Ughh. Megumi pushed thoughts of Misao away and decided to just enjoy and bask in the fact that Aoshi was here _with _her and not with that slip of a woman, even if this was just Aoshi paying back a favor.

After they ordered, Megumi started talking to Aoshi about random things, issues and problems in the hospital and some other things Aoshi really didn't pay attention to but he made sure to answer when he needed to, not wanting to be rude.

He was only half-heartedly in the conversation with Megumi as his senses were focused on the blue-black haired woman across them.

"Misao how have you been? Are you healing well? Is rooster taking good care of you?" Kaoru asked Misao as she placed some rice into a bowl and handed it over to Kenshin. They'd ordered already before Misao and Sano arrived (Kaoru knowing what Misao and Sano would want) so the food came shortly after introductions between the two parties were made.

"Hey! If you must know tanuki, I've been taking care of Misao pretty darn well." Sano answered before Misao could even formulate a response. Misao smirked.

"Actually, Sano's been doting on me like I was pregnant or something, I swear if he ever gets married and his wife gets pregnant that I'd feel sorry for the poor woman." Sano snorted and only let out a "hmph" and proceeded to eat.

Kaoru could see a faint pink tinge on Sano's cheeks but decided to ignore it.

"How about you Kaoru? Has Kenshin been taking care of you? I did hear from Misao that Kenshin here has been _occupying _most of your spare time." Kaoru nearly choked on her sake upon hearing Sano say this as she understood what he was implying.

"That's none of your business rooster head!" Kaoru leaned over the table to where Sano was and smacked him on the head. Kenshin merely laughed.

"Koibito, that's not very nice. And of course I've been taking care of her." Kenshin gently reprimanded Kaoru which made Kaoru flush a bit. Kaoru almost choked a second time upon hearing Kenshin's answer and the tone he had used at the end of the sentence. Kaoru shot Kenshin a death glare and Kenshin just raised his hands and smiled sweetly at Kaoru.

Misao only stared at the couple before her and felt wistful. She longed to have something like that with Aoshi. Speaking of which, she'd immediately felt his presence when she entered the room. Finally having the chance, she nearly dropped her chopsticks when she saw Aoshi and Megumi-san right across from them. Her heart beat grew rapidly when she realized Aoshi was staring directly **at **her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her food. She was sure that she was tomato red. _Aoshi was here! _Her inner voice squealed and she put a hand to her chest to calm her heart. She wasn't expecting to see him here of all places.

She focused her attention on eating and joined in on the conversation her three companions were having and made sure to not look at Aoshi at all throughout the dinner.

Aoshi on the other hand, turned to Megumi and decided to try and have a decent conversation with her. She's helped him numerous times anyway and it's not as if his focus really left Misao. He could still sense her ki and hear her from across the small hallway in between their stalls.

When dinner was done, he offered to drive Megumi back to her place but Megumi refused, looking at him with… Irritation? Megumi knew that throughout the dinner, even if Aoshi was looking and talking to her that his mind was focused on Misao. It didn't help that they met each other's gaze too. So she declined his offer and told him that she'd see him on Monday and bid farewell, though inside she was insulted.

Misao's party had also finished and were saying their goodbyes as well. He put more than enough money on the table and walked outside, waiting for Misao and the guy that accompanied her to walk out of the restaurant. He didn't have to wait long and saw Misao waving gaily to her friends who headed to the parking lot as she and the guy who was pushing her headed to the corner of the road where he assumed they would hail a taxi.

"Misao." Aoshi voiced before he could stop himself.

Misao and the guy stopped and turned, Misao biting her lip.

"Konbanwa Aoshi-sama!" Misao put on a forced smile. She couldn't help but feel nervous and her hands automatically fidgeted with the end of her braid.

"Sanosuke Sagara, Misao's friend." Misao looked up and saw Sano's hand extended towards Aoshi . Aoshi took it and shook it firmly. "Shinomori Aoshi." Aoshi's voice came out emotionless as usual.

"Would you both like a ride to the hospital? I was going there anyway to pick up a few things I need." Aoshi lied. He didn't have anything he needed at the hospital.

Misao bit her lip and looked at Sano. He shrugged and gave her a look that said it was her decision to make.

"H-Hai. Thank you Aoshi-sama." At that Aoshi motioned for them to stay where they were and he went to get his car.

In less than five minutes, Misao was in the back seat with Sano in the passenger's seat. Misao felt the awkwardness in the air stifling so she attempted to start a few conversations as both men were strangely quiet even Sano, who opted to answer her with one-liners like Aoshi. Misao let out a sigh and sat back. She wouldn't be able to get rid of the awkwardness so she just closed her eyes and in no time fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Misao? Misao wake up, we're here." Misao opened her eyes and looked at the person shaking her gently. She expected to see Sano but immediately woke up fully when she realized it was Aoshi who was waking her.<p>

"Sano asked to be dropped off at the convenience store near here. He said he needed to go buy some food and supplies." Misao nodded and saw Aoshi unfold the wheelchair. She let out a small gasp when Aoshi lifted her onto the wheelchair.

"Room 310 right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to come with me up there. I can manage on my own. Arigatou." Aoshi looked at Misao. He wanted to ask her what she meant by what she told him yesterday but decided that now was not the time and just waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

He watched Misao enter the elevator and saw her wave at him, blue eyes sparkling. He waved back and turned, heading outside the hospital and into his car.

Before he could start the engine, his phone rang. He looked at it and couldn't help but curve his lips up a bit. It was Misao.

**Thank you for the lift Aoshi-sama. Drive safely, good night! :)**

Aoshi had given Misao his number and told her to call him if she felt any pain connected to her injuries. She remembered how Misao's cheeks flushed when he held out his hand, asking for her phone.

Aoshi considered not replying but did anyway.

**You're welcome, Misao. Rest well and good night.**

Aoshi noticed Sano walking back to the hospital and inclined his head in Sano's when Sano saw him and shouted a "thank you", as his car already started moving.

He leaned into his chair and cracked his neck. He thought of how he was going to ask Misao then shrugged. He'd deal with the situation once he was in it, for now, all he wanted was to get home, take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aoshi-sama!" A young Aoshi let out a small yelp as he was pushed into the small pool in his backyard. He resurfaced to see a small girl giggling by the edge of the pool.<em>

_He smiled and his eyes glinted with mischief. "You're going to pay for that Misao-mine." Misao only giggled and ran from the pool and hid behind the cherry blossom tree with Aoshi following her seconds after._

_Aoshi could only laugh as he watched Misao peek at the tree's left side, not seeing Aoshi who was at her right. _

"_Gotcha!" Misao let out a scream when Aoshi carried her and threw her into the pool._

"_Mouuuu! Aoshi-sama is so sneaky!" Misao said as Aoshi helped her out of the pool. _

_Misao's wet clothes clung to her skin and Aoshi noticed Misao shiver slightly when the wind blew. _

"_Come on inside Misao-mine, you have to change or else you'd get a cold." With that Aoshi held one of Misao's hands and led Misao into his house and up to his room. Since Misao was often at Aoshi's house, she had extra clothes in his cabinet. Aoshi wrapped Misao in a towel first before rummaging his closet for Misao's clothes._

"_Here, change into this." Aoshi gently handed Misao her clothes and turned around. Young as they were, Aoshi treated Misao with so much respect that sometimes it was hard to believe he was only ten._

"_I'm done Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi turned and immediately laughed at the sight before him. Misao had placed the clothes on backwards and looked silly. _

"_Misao, you didn't put your clothes on correctly." Aoshi had to stifle his laughter as to not embarrass Misao anymore._

"_Eh? Mou I'm so careless!" Misao tugged at her shirt and Aoshi swiftly turned. When Misao was done, and this time her clothes were correctly placed, Aoshi and Misao sat on the bed._

"_Misao?" Aoshi asked as he watched Misao play with one of his toys._

"_Nani, Aoshi-sama?" Misao didn't look up and instead continued playing but Aoshi knew she was paying attention to him._

"_Misao-chan, Tochan and Kachan said that we're going on a vacation tomorrow with you and your mom and dad. I don't want to go. I feel as if something bad will happen." Aoshi looked at Misao and saw her deep blue eyes look up at him._

"_Demo, if Aoshi-sama doesn't come then Misao will be lonely. And our mommies and daddies will be there to protect us if anything bad happens." Misao stopped playing and went nearer to Aoshi, folding her legs Indian style as she waited for Aoshi to answer._

"_I know that Misao-mine, I'm just worried that something bad might happen and you might get hurt." Aoshi said truthfully, not looking at Misao and instead grabbed the toy Misao was playing with._

"_Don't worry anymore, ne Aoshi-sama? It makes Misao sad to see Aoshi-sama sad because of her. And nothing will happen to me I promise! I'll behave!" It amused Aoshi that Misao would promise something like that when both of them knew that she couldn't keep still for more than a minute._

_Misao hugged Aoshi and laid her head on his lap, falling asleep in a manner of minutes._

"_I hope you're right Misao-mine. I hope." Aoshi kissed Misao's forehead and fell asleep too, lying back down on the bed._

_The image of them sleeping peacefully didn't last long and it soon blurred, only to become clear again. This time, Aoshi laid unconscious on the grass holding an unconscious Misao against him, his arm bleeding profusely. _

_Before the scene faded, the scream of a small girl again filled the air._

Aoshi sat up. _What in the world?_ He looked at his clock to see that it was already 8 in the morning. At least he slept long, but he felt tired. How could he not when he had one of those dreams again. He shook his head as the scream still resonated in his ears and stood.

He growled when he tried to recall his dream but having no luck. All he got was that damned scream. He walked to the kitchen and boiled some water, intending to have tea. Unbeknownst to him, in the hospital where he worked, the girl who haunted his dreams sat by the garden, thinking of that same day.

The only difference was, _she remembered everything_.

* * *

><p>Misao awoke alone in the white-walled room. She noticed a note on her bedside table from Sano. He was sorry that he left without saying goodbye to her, but his master had called early in the morning to tell him that he was needed right away.<p>

Beside the letter, there was a meal that was intended for her breakfast. Misao smiled and thanked Sano silently, praying that he be safe. He's helped her enough, and she could, she should manage by herself anyway.

Misao helped herself to the wheelchair which Sano thoughtfully put at the end of the bed. On the chair was another note saying that Misao should ask for help if she needed, no one would think of her any less if she did. He ended it with a "take care weasel!" and said that he'd be back by tomorrow evening to help her move in to her unit.

_That's right. Tomorrow I'd be leaving this hospital. Finally I can feel like a doctor and not some helpless patient! _Misao was glad that the week had gone by fast. By Monday evening, she'd be in her own room. This got Misao all too excited and she misjudged the distance of the chair and fell a few centimeters short.

"Mou! I'm such a klutz." Misao said rubbing her arm that hit the side of the bed. _Yeah, I can do with myself that's for sure. _Misao got up and heaved herself on the chair. She fixed her hair a bit and headed for the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

When Misao was done, she decided that she'd eat breakfast later, it was only 8 anyway. She made her way to the hospital garden and found herself a spot beside the fountain. This was the very spot she had run to after seeing for herself that Aoshi had truly forgotten her.

She forced herself out of the chair and sat on the side of the fountain, pulling her knees to her chest. She'd been foolish. She wanted to knock herself out. She was willing to forget Aoshi and break her promise over something she did which she didn't have any control over. She cared for Aoshi, loved him. When she heard of what happened, not even Soujiro was able to stop her from rushing to Aoshi's clinic. What she did next was inevitable, so it seemed.

At the sight of Aoshi injured, even if he didn't seem to care at all was almost enough to break her. Misao almost did something similar years ago when he saw Aoshi get sliced deeply in one of his hands when he gripped the sword of his opponent at the dojo. She almost tore the door down. If Okina had not been there to stop her… Misao bit her lip. Aoshi might have seen her face and her promise would have been broken.

Misao was no fool. She knew that exposing Aoshi to things and places he knew before the incident would help him, however…

_"Young girl, come here." Misao was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of her and Aoshi when she saw an old woman by her door. _

_Scared, Misao hesitantly approached the old woman, and sat in front of her._

"_W-who are you?" Misao tried to hide the fear but her small voice betrayed her. She had no idea who the old lady was and how she got there._

"_Who I am doesn't matter. Why are you sad, little one?" The old lady looked at her with eyes filled with understanding that Misao couldn't help but hug the old woman's legs and cry._

"_My bestfriend Aoshi-sama! H-He doesn't remember me at all! Not one bit." The old woman kneeled and embraced Misao gently._

"_Hush little one. Aoshi will remember you in time. You need not do anything except wait for him to remember on his own. When you are older, something will happen and he will once again be the Aoshi you know. For now, can you promise me to be patient and wait? For your Aoshi-sama's sake." The old woman held Misao's shoulders as she looked directly into Misao's shiny blue eyes._

"_H-Hai." Misao couldn't understand everything the woman had said at the time, but she understood one thing: Aoshi will be brought back to her in time. She'd just have to wait._

_When Misao looked up to ask the old woman who she was again, to thank her properly, Misao found with utmost confusion that the old woman was nowhere to be seen nor found. She ran out of her room in hopes that she could catch up with the old woman but she wasn't anywhere in sight._

_The only evidence that she did appear was the hair ornament that was left by her door. It was made of light but sturdy metal. It looked so familiar, but Misao couldn't remember where she'd seen it before..It was a black chopstick with sapphire gems hanging dangling by short silver chains. It was covered in blue and gold patterns. Misao thought it was the prettiest she had ever seen and had kept it, bringing it everywhere she went but never using it. _

_The next day, Okina told her that they'd be going to Aoshi's house. The next day, was when Misao Makimachi vowed in front of Okina to wait patiently for Aoshi._

Up to now, Misao brought it with her wherever she went. It was safely hidden in her clothes like when she'd hide her kunai during training. She patted her side and felt the chopstick and sighed.

"Misao no baka! You almost gave up on Aoshi! If it had not been for Sano, you would have went back on your promise!" She berated herself and mentally let loose curses directed to herself.

She still wondered up to now who that old woman was and if she were a real person or just a person sent by the gods to tell her to quit moping. She smiled a bit but that smiled soon faded when she recalled the day before the accident.

Aoshi told her after they played and got wet in the pool that he felt something bad would happen. Misao told him to not worry anymore, nothing would happen to her.

In a way, Misao had been right that nothing awfully bad happened to her. But Aoshi was right when he said that something wrong would happen. If only she'd listened to Aoshi and told her parents. Maybe now, they'd still be alive along with Aoshi's parents and Aoshi wouldn't have forgotten anything.

Misao shook her head. She couldn't change anything that happened, the best she could do was live her life and hope that what the old woman said years ago were true. For now, she had some recovering to do and future patients to take care of.

Misao got up slowly and sat on her wheelchair again. She headed off to her room intending to eat the food Sano had prepared. Right on cue, her stomach grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Misao laughed lightly while patting her angry stomach and looked at the sky. She couldn't lose hope now. She smiled brightly to herself and greeted the people she passed on her way to the room.

"You can do this Misao Makimachi!" She told herself over and over, before reaching her room and closing the door behind her with a soft click.


	6. I'M SO SORRY  Author's Plea

AN: This isn't a chapter, I know. It's me saying sorry for taking so long to update and feeling like crap.

School just started and has been draining my energy for a week. Every time I get home, I fall asleep like a brick. I already have most of chapter 6 written but it lacks something. I don't want to publish anything that doesn't satisfy me, and it hasn't, yet. I feel so terribly guilty that I had to write a note to you guys.

The chapter will be out, tomorrow evening. After that, I will be updating every Saturday, Japan time. If I'm lucky and my power cord gets fixed (another reason why I haven't been able to update) I might change it to every Wednesday and Saturday. That's if my power cord gets fixed/if I get a new one and if I have light load.

Again I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but I really only want to post a chapter that makes both you guys and me, happy.

Hope you guys don't hate me.

/3


	7. Chapter Seven Part One: Finding Out

AN: Disclaimers. As everyone knows, I don't own RK and anything in it.

Finalllllllllly. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. As what was in my note, I haven't had the best of schedules and my power plug won't cooperate. I had to use the desktop which was (is) incredibly slow so yeah. Kill me :|

On a happier note, I've finally posted part one of chapter 6! Yep this is just part one, part two will be out by Wednesday night. After that updates will be coming every Saturday unless I've said otherwise in the chapter prior.

**No One. **Megumi will... *smirks* play her part :)

**delp. **You are very welcome although now I don't seem to deserve your thanks for updating regularly. But I'll earn that again I promise! :) Admittedly, I find it hard trying to incorporate everyone and giving them each their histories and what not. I'm working on chapters that will focus on the other characters right now. :) As for the back stories, thank you! :)

**silent canary. **Oooh you never know, you might start to like her later on. ;)

**Itachi Misao. **Me too! Made me feel giddy :))

**songhamitra. **Aren't they just perfect for each other? :)

Before I forget, does the last episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime _really _contain clips from real life? Like the trees and shrines? To be honest I was a bit disappointed at the way the ending was made. Was it really like that or was the episode I got just wrong? Anyhow...

Thank you for your reviews! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You stupid, useless son of a b-"<p>

"Say more and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kanryuu Takeda looked at the smiling face of a young man a sword's width away from him. He fisted his hands and tried to act unfazed, but he couldn't fool anyone.

Takeda moved the sword that pointed to his face with the back of his hand and crossed his arms. He leaned back and lit a cigar.

"Kill me? If you wanted to, you could have done so years ago. Yet you didn't, haven't. You're too much of a coward to even lay a finger on me! And have you forgotten anything? I own you. Ever since your worthless mother sold herself to me. I own everything you call yours." Takeda gave the still-smiling boy a sadistic smile and blew smoke on his face.

The boy's grip tightened on his sword as he sheathed his weapon. He moved to the front of Takeda's wooden desk and grabbed Takeda's cigar, throwing it on the ground beside him and stomping on it.

"As you said, I owe my services to you since my mother has given her word. Whatever honor I have left is the only thing that is preventing me from silencing you permanently."

Takeda looked at the boy and couldn't help but feel scared. Despite threatening him, the boy's face still held a smile that betrayed what he really meant and felt. No one who knew Takeda could say that he was a brave man. On the contraire, he hid behind his bodyguards and behind this boy who stood in front of him right now. Takeda had no choice but to listen to what the boy had to say; he needed him to finish Takeda's life-long goal. After that, the boy could be disposed of.

"You cannot spare the girl. She is a direct descendant of the Makimachi clan and holds close ties to the Shinomori clan, both responsible for the downfall of my own. My entire life has been focused on finishing their clans, and as of now only two direct descendants remain. Kill them and you, along with your family are free." Takeda smirked and was about to grab another cigar but thought twice and decided against it. He would smoke it as a reward later. He knew he'd won the argument.

The boy looked at Takeda. His freedom. His whole family's freedom in exchange for the lives of Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori. Shinomori he could kill easily, with only the faintest regret of killing someone so skilled. But Misao? From the start, he thought of using her to lure Aoshi in, but never killing her.

The years that he spent watching both people had him falling for Misao. Of course, that didn't stop him from thinking of using her but still… Through the years, he had grown fond of her, whether it was love or mere attraction he did not know. He was certain though that he did not want her killed, or harmed at all.

"I only agreed to dispose of Shinomori. You have never mentioned the need of killing Makimachi as well." He silently hoped that Takeda would change his mind, he couldn't go through with this if it entailed killing her, could he?

Takeda took a picture from one of the drawers of his desk and flung it to the boy, who caught it effortlessly. The boy squinted a bit, his face losing its smile and darkening when he understood what the picture was.

It was a photo of his mom, tied to a chair with chains. She was beaten badly and had several cuts all over her body, her face swollen from the smacks it had received.

"You bastard!" The boy shouted as he crumpled the picture, throwing it and hitting Takeda on the face, knocking his glasses off.

"I'll let your rudeness go for now. All I want and need from you is their deaths. Give me that and I will give you back your mother and everything you own."

Fisting his hands, the boy turned around and headed for the door, his face hidden by the darkness of the room.

"Soujiro, you have a year to do this. Take any longer and it is your mother who will die." Soujiro sneered and slammed the door, leaving Kanryuu Takeda be to light another cigar and celebrate.

Takeda's smile was sinister as he inhaled deeply, the smoke coming in and out of his nostrils as he breathed.

"Aoshi Shinomori, Misao Makimachi. Your deaths will be the greatest tribute I can give to my forefathers and to what's left of the family your ancestors destroyed. Yes, I can taste my revenge. Soon."

* * *

><p>Darkness blanketed the whole of Tokyo. The sky warned of coming rain and the spontaneous gusts of wind made for a chilly night.<p>

Misao was heading home to the hospital after a day of solitude. Sano had called her earlier to tell her to be careful and to eat well as well as remind her that he'd be back by Monday evening. That call had been the only time that day that Misao was engaged in a conversation, which for Misao was _definitely _a change.

She tightened the leather gloves around her wrists and proceeded to push the wheels of her chair. She noticed that there were only a few people out on the streets, which made her wonder a bit, as it was still early evening.

One look at the sky answered her question. It would start raining soon.

Misao had spent the first half of her day in the park; eating sweets and reading a novel that Sano had given her earlier this week. At around 3 in the afternoon, Misao made her way to the unit that Kaoru had given her, deciding to look at the place first before moving in.

Misao gasped when she first entered her penthouse unit. She had expected it to be spacious but not _this _big. Five people could live together in this place and not feel quashed at all! The unit had a master's bedroom, two guest rooms with two single beds in each, a couple of lavatories and a dining parlor. It was the kitchen however that excited her the most.

She looked at the kitchen in silent awe. Most of the appliances were either stainless steel or black marble. There was a two-door refrigerator located at the left corner. Beside the refrigerator was the stove that had six burners and an oven embedded into it. Next to it was a deep fry machine which Misao knew Kaoru had added with regards for Misao's love for french fries and chicken.

There was a small chandelier on top of the black marbled island in the center of the kitchen. Overall, it looked like a kitchen that a bachelor would own but Misao didn't care. It was perfect for her. Misao also noticed that Omasu and Okon had already decorated most of the unit. A large percent of the walls were covered in framed pictures of Misao with her family and friends. Misao frowned when she didn't see any pictures of her and Aoshi. Maybe her two cousins forgot to put them up or had reserved that duty for her.

Misao ventured into the master's bedroom and stood still for a moment. She hadn't noticed it a while ago when she was skimming the rooms but now… The room was covered in deep blue, almost black wallpaper. There was a four-poster queen sized bed in the middle filled with red and gold velvet covered pillows. The blanket and sheet cover had to be silk, Misao judged when she touched it. It was black and had swirls of gold on the edges.

Misao didn't move much in the room in fear that the wheelchair might destroy its carpeted floors. After spending a good hour inspecting her apartment, she noticed some of her things were still boxed. Misao couldn't find the cutter anywhere so she opted to use the kunai she brought with her, in case of emergencies.

Opening the cardboard box, Misao found her more personal things. Misao gingerly took out a photo frame with three divisions. The left most held a photo of her with her mother and father. Misao was around five and couldn't sit still while their photo was taken so she ended making a mess when the photographer shot them: Misao was looking at her mother and had accidentally stepped on her father's foot. The right most picture was of Aoshi and his family. They we're all smiling, even Aoshi's lips curved upward a bit. It was undoubtedly a more formal picture than that of Misao's family.

The picture in the middle was of both families, with her and Aoshi in the middle. The two mothers were in the middle while Misao's father stood on the left most side and Aoshi's father opposite. Misao and Aoshi were in the front row; Misao hugging Aoshi's side while Aoshi was looking down at her with a smile and had a hand affectionately placed on her head. From behind, the two pairs of parents were looking at the two children lovingly.

It was Misao's favorite picture. She knew Aoshi had a copy of it too. She was about to dig further into the box when she heard a cell phone ring. _Huh? That isn't mine. Maybe Omasu or Okon forgot their phone. _Misao bit her lip and stood up, straining her ears to identify where the sound came from.

_There. _Misao's eyes focused on a door embedded in the middle of the living room wall. _Strange, why didn't I notice that before? _She walked slowly to the door and held its knob. She was about to turn it when her phone rang. She stopped and reached for her phone snuggled in her jeans' back pocket.

"Hello?" Misao couldn't hear the voice of the person on the other end. She looked at her screen and found that she had almost no reception. She sighed and gave one last look at the door before deciding to leave it for the moment, the ringing had stopped anyway. Misao went out to the balcony and slowly lifted herself from her chair and sat on the ground, uncaring if it was filthy or not.

"Hello?" Misao tried again. She frowned when she observed that it was almost nightfall, she had best get going soon.

"Misao my pretty!" Okina's voice boomed into the receiver and Misao couldn't help but distance the phone from her ears. When she was sure that Okina had stopped shouting, she placed it back beside her ear and grinned.

"Hey Gramps. What have you been up to lately?" Misao knew what Okina had been doing: tormenting any young pretty girl brave enough to go dine in the Aoiya alone.

"Misaaaoooo! I've missed you terribly! When are you coming to visit? Your old man's days are numbered you know." Okina ignored her question, choosing to become melodramatic. He needed to talk to Misao, if only to see for himself how she was coping with everything and because of the talk he had with a certain someone who visited him during the day.

"I'll come visit this weekend Jiya. But I won't stay for the night." Misao heard Okina whine and could only laugh.

"I'll bring you some flavored sake if you stop whining Jiya." Misao's voice was smug; she knew Okina wouldn't be able to resist the bribe.

"Yes of course! Just come home early morning my pretty! Love youuuuu!" Okina sang the last part and hung up, not waiting for her reply. Misao shook her head and stood up, walked to her wheelchair and collected her things. She'd bring the picture for comfort tonight. Misao headed out of the unit and locked it, completely forgetting the door in the living room.

* * *

><p>No, no. This was impossible. Misao was…<p>

Aoshi let out an agitated sigh and hit the steering wheel as he parked in front of a small restaurant. He locked the car and went in the restaurant, asking the manager if it was all right that he park his car there for the night. The manager, being a female agreed quite instantly. Aoshi thanked her and bought almost everything on the quick menu as a sign of his thanks.

He left the restaurant and was greeted by a couple of people begging. Aoshi not being hungry at all absent-mindly gave them all he bought. He took one last look at his car and proceeded to walk in the direction of his apartment.

He had been too preoccupied with what he learned earlier that day that as he was driving home, he almost rammed into a car, which was one of the reasons he decided to just park his car, his apartment was near enough – only three or four blocks away.

The other was that he needed to think. He needed to clear his mind. Currently, he was flummoxed as hell.

When he woke up that morning to another of the dreams haunting him, he decided that the only way that he could (somewhat) relieve himself of the stress and confusion it brought about was to clear some things with Okina. Things being Misao Makimachi and Makimachi Misao.

What he learned however was far from what he even expected.

Okay so he knew that Misao had to be Okina's granddaughter. He wasn't at all dumb and could put two and two together during his chance encounter with Omasu and Okon. At least then he knew where Misao got her liveliness from.

Apart from the dream he had, what stressed him more was the fact that Misao reminded him so much of the girl who used to serve him tea after his daily training before at Okina's dojo.

The moment his blue-green iced eyes stared into Misao's deep ocean blues ones and the moment he inhaled her scent of oranges and strawberries, he was reminded of the girl.

He would admit it to no one, not even Hannya or Saito, his cousin turned stepbrothers. He would not tell anyone that what he really looked forward to during his training with Okina was the time when the mysterious girl would serve him his tea.

At first he found it odd that she would wear a scarf to cover her hair and whole face save her eyes but he didn't question her. He didn't want to, for fear that she might leave.

Her mere presence calmed the inner turmoil he felt everyday. With her Aoshi felt peace, more relaxed than when he was meditating.

Though she never uttered a word and he barely caught sight of her eyes, Aoshi felt her happiness radiating and couldn't help but be drawn to it. But he did lock eyes with her, once. When she accidentally poured the scalding tea on her hand.

Aoshi immediately reached out and held her hand, wiping it gently with a sapphire colored silk handkerchief and bound her hand wordlessly.

When he finished, he looked up and found his cold eyes staring straight into her shiny blue ones. Within seconds, tears were slipping down both sides of her face as she cried silently, still looking at him.

Slowly he lifted his hands to wipe away her tears. The second that his hand touched her cheek, the girl woke up as if from a trance and ran out of the room, leaving Aoshi inside the dojo, hand still extended and eyes trailing her retreating form.

He had decided to leave the country a month after.

During his stay overseas, he often phoned his adoptive family and at times Okina. He would ask about the dojo and would ask after the girl who served him tea every so often. His calls to Okina became less and less, until finally he was able to ignore and bury the aching throb in his chest and carry on with his life.

But he never forgot the girl, never, but just like what Aoshi did with things he couldn't understand, he buried his memories and whatever feelings he had for her in the nether regions of his soul, believing that nothing and no one could ever dig it out.

How foolish was he to think this. Because no sooner had he met Misao was he unable to keep any of it hidden any longer, at least from her.

And now he knew why. His tea girl had been no other than Misao herself.

He walked faster as he thought of how Okina had revealed to him what had bothered him for the lot of the week. Faster and too absorbed in his thoughts yet again that he bumped into none other than Misao, who appeared to also be lost in a daze that she let out a rather high yelp when Aoshi bumped into her, or rather her wheelchair.

"Eh? Aoshi-sama? What are you doing here?" Misao blinked in astonishment as she looked at Aoshi, who sat on the street in front of her after loosing his balance when he bumped into her. Or was it she who bumped into him? _Wait, Aoshi-sama is… _Misao looked at Aoshi again and took in the scene before her.

Aoshi was sitting on the _street, _looking completely shocked, arms on either side as support, eyes wider than usual, looking back at her. Despite flushing deep red when she realized Aoshi was looking, no staring at her, Misao couldn't hold back and erupted into a fit of giggles as her body started shaking.

The sight before her was too odd and unexpected that no amount of control could take hold of her. Her eyes were closed and she was tearing up that she didn't notice Aoshi stand up and dust off his pants.

"Would you care to tell me what it is you find so amusing?" Aoshi looked at Misao, annoyed that she found his fall amusing and peeved that he even fell in the first place.

Misao opened her mouth to say something when something shiny in her peripheral vision made her turn her head sideways.

"Get down!" Aoshi shouted at Misao and pulled her down onto the pavement, just as a sharp knife flew across and landed not far away from them.

"What the, who the hell goes around throwing knives?" Misao reached for her kunai and stood up, ignoring once again the shooting pains on her legs. It was milder now but it still hurt.

Aoshi stood up as well and got the knife that was thrown at them, opting to use it since unlike Misao (a fact that he found a bit disturbing and made a mental note to ask her about it later), he didn't carry anything for self-defense.

"Come out!" Misao growled as she looked across the street and into a dark alley where a bunch of figures stood. It was too dark and too far to make out their faces and it made Misao frustrated.

Aoshi looked behind him when he sensed movement.

"Well, well. Looks like we've hit the jackpot. The boss is gonna be happy to know that we finished the two of you in one night." Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He was balding, had a belly the size of a whale and reeked of alcohol.

"Get them!" In a second more than a dozen people surrounded Aoshi and Misao, forcing them to draw closer to each other, backs pressing.

"You losers, get out of my way!" Misao shouted as she jumped up and landed behind their attackers At the last minute she reversed her hold on the kunai so that she was holding the blades and flung them hitting the napes of six opponents hard, knocking them out instantly but cutting herself in the process.

"Shimatta." Untying the sash around her waist, her blue gi opening to reveal a black undershirt. She tore the sash in two and quickly bound her hands with it, moving into fighting stance as soon as she tied the last knot.

Misao looked over to where Aoshi was and saw that he was doing better than her, already putting down more than half of their current opponents. One look at the fallen people and Misao could tell that they weren't just sleeping.

She wasn't given too much time to dwell on that. More guys came into view and ran to her, blades gleaming.

She retrieved her kunais and flung them at the approaching forms, hitting them where the sun didn't shine. Several men dropped and groaned on the floor. Misao looked to her left and caught a couple knives thrown in her direction.

There were more men approaching. She looked at Aoshi and saw that he had a stab wound on his leg, making him slower. Misao growled when she saw someone approach Aoshi from behind while he was occupied with four more. She ran to Aoshi's side and kicked the side of the man hard, and before her feet hit the ground she was sure that she heard and felt ribs breaking. The man gasping for breath only proved it.

A moan from Aoshi made Misao turn and see Aoshi kneeling, breathing heavily.

"Don't touch him!" In a second, Misao was furious. How dare they hurt Aoshi? She positioned herself to attack all four men in one move, but stopped when all four dropped to the ground, mouth open and dead. The sound of gun fire resonated in the air.

Aoshi looked up and saw his brother, Saitou in his blue police uniform, cap missing.

"Amazing how I seem to always save you, Aoshi. Now get up and leave this mess to me."

"Saito-san! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Misao looked happily at Saitou and flinched when she saw him raise the gun and point to her. Well, _behind _her and pull the trigger. She heard what she guessed were a couple of people fall behind

Misao let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Weasel, now is not the time to be enjoying our reunion. Save it for later when I fetch my car from the hospital." Saitou threw the keys over to Misao noticing that his brother was bleeding profusely. He looked at Misao and saw that her blood was seeping through the wrap on her hands as well, but she was better off than Aoshi at the moment. "Go, now."

Aoshi could only furrow his eyebrows when he thought of how Misao and Saitou knew each other. Maybe Saitou met her at the dojo as well? The thought of Misao serving tea to Saitou caused a low growl to escape from Aoshi's lips as Saitou helped him up.

Saitou helped into the car as Misao retrieved her bag from the pavement and proceeded to sit on the driver's seat.

Aoshi cut his eyes at Saitou, silently imploring him that he was well enough to drive them both, only receiving a smirk from Saitou as he shrugged his shoulders and turned. Down the streets, more police cars could be heard coming.

Misao stepped on the gas and onto the street in the direction of the Tokyo Memorial Hospital, as was the closest.

Ten minutes into the ride however and Misao couldn't take it anymore. Aoshi was damningly quiet, to the point that he didn't even seem to be breathing! Misao wanted to kick Aoshi, but seeing as he _was _hurt pretty bad and seemed to be deep in thought she just sighed and sped up even more.

After a few more minutes, Misao was relieved to see the outline of the big hospital and drove to the Emergency entrance.

* * *

><p>It was late when Aoshi and Misao were finally able to sit down and rest. Aoshi received a few stitches for his leg wound while Misao opted to let the wounds heal as they would naturally, deciding that she'd had enough stitches to last her for years.<p>

The two sat in silence in the doctor's lounge, on both ends of the couch looking anywhere but at each other. Actually it was only Misao who was looking elsewhere, as Aoshi had been staring at her the minute they entered the room and had yet to avert his attention.

Misao squirmed under his gaze and bit her lip. _Kami this is soooo awkard. What's he trying to do, stare me to death? He's acting so weird. _Misao let out an exasperated sigh. If silent Aoshi a while ago was irritating, staring Aoshi at the moment was infuriating. Any other time she would have gone gaga over the fact that Aoshi was looking at her. Before Misao could explode, Aoshi finally spoke up.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Aoshi moved close to Misao and raised a hand to touch her cheek. The same hand he extended years before. They were in that same position. His heart beat rapidly. He was scared. Aoshi was scared that she would run away again. When his hand reached her face and he caressed it softly, his fear only intensified.

"I-I what?" Misao was dumbfounded. All she could do was stare at Aoshi, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. _Does he remember?_

"Why did _you _hide from me?" Aoshi moved forward and in one swift motion, engulfed Misao in his arms. His left hand tightened around her waist and his other hand went to the back of Misao's head as he stroked her hair gently.

Aoshi stopped and moved, slowly tilting Misao's face and looked into her eyes. Misao could see a swell of emotions running through his mind, fear, hope, confusion, hurt and was that love? Misao didn't know. As soon as she saw them they were gone and replaced by his usual cold eyes.

As fast as Aoshi had moved from caressing her cheek, to hugging her and finally looking down into her eyes, he stood up and left the room. Misao sat in a motionless state, trying to understand what just happened and trying to stop the pain she was feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p>It had been well over a month since Aoshi last talked to Misao. Ever since the night in the lounge, he avoided her at all times, eating in his office and sending his secretary to fetch what he needed from Soujiro. Even if Misao had moved in next to him, he made sure to get up and go to work extra early and arrive close to midnight. He was sure Misao didn't even know she lived next to him. Aoshi was being a coward, he knew. But what was he to do?<p>

He couldn't understand how Misao fit in his life exactly. It was too much to process and it was choking him. But even then, with the knowledge that Misao and his tea girl were one and the same, the empty space in his memory still remained.

He was being foolish, surely. He could very easily open the box that Okina had given him the year of the accident when he moved in with his cousins. He could open the box and easily figure out what he wanted to know of his life before the accident, but he didn't want to.

He felt as if those memories were too important to be revealed in such a simple way. Surely if they were as important as he felt they were, they would make its way back to his conscious mind. Despite being an extremely logical person, all sense of logic evaded him when he dealt with this.

His suffering was his entire fault, but he was determined to find out on his own.

* * *

><p>Misao gasped and clutched her white coat. She fumbled in her pocket for her medication, got a pill and swallowed. After a few seconds she moved again and leaned on her desk, just parallel to Soujiro's.<p>

She put a hand to her chest and the other on the table, as she leaned on the desk even more. She was having a hard time breathing. Her chest felt as if it were ripping apart. The emotional pain she felt when Aoshi started ignoring her morphed to include actual physical pain as the weakness of her heart resurfaced.

The doctors said it had been inborn and only appeared when she experienced severe emotional trauma, which meant Misao could only medicate and no hopes of permanent cure were available. Maybe that was part of the reason Misao was always so cheerful. Her body was trying to avoid ever reaching that point again.

The first time Misao had ever felt the pain was the day she woke up from the accident, and the early months that followed. She would frequently pass out due to lack of oxygen and would often feel dizzy.

Soujiro looked up and saw Misao. He rushed to her side and eased her onto the chair behind the desk.

"Misao, are you alright?" Soujiro looked at Misao, concern evident on his face. Misao only nodded and closed her eyes. Soujiro assessed Misao and when he was sure that she was fine, he rushed out of his clinic and into Aoshi's without so much as knocking.

Aoshi looked at Soujiro's smiling face. He could tell from Soujiro's ki that he wasn't at all happy though.

"What is it?" Aoshi asked indifferently and regarded the doctor before him with his usual, blank expression.

"You insensitive moron. How long will you ignore Misao?" Soujiro asked through clenched teeth.

"Ignore her? I do not have anything to do with her, she is your resident, Seta and as of now, we have yet any to have any case that would merit a differential." Aoshi replied coldly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Don't bullshit me, Aoshi. I don't mind you being your usual, cold self but it is affecting Misao. Her heart is weak." Soujiro's voice was pleading, urging Aoshi to go check on her. He hated Aoshi even more now, but he couldn't do anything to him yet, not with Misao's current condition. Killing Aoshi now would mean killing Misao too, which despite the fact that he had to do…

Soujiro tried not to think about it anymore and looked at Aoshi who was looking at him, eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" Aoshi stood up and put his white coat on. The papers on his desk could wait until later.

"In my clinic." Soujiro resisted the urge to punch Aoshi as he walked past him and out onto the hall. When Aoshi reached Soujiro's office, Misao was resting her head on her forearm that laid on the table.

"Misao?" Aoshi approached her hesitantly when he heard her crying softly.

Hearing his voice made Misao look up and with teary eyes she took in his form, and looked away. She didn't want him to see her this way. Weak and pathetic.

"I'm fine. Whatever Soujiro-sensei told you isn't true." Misao didn't look at Aoshi, even when he stood in front of her, turning her chair around so her body faced his.

Aoshi looked at the table and saw a bottle of prescription drugs and got it. He examined the container closely.

"What is this then? Candy?" Despite himself, Aoshi was amused at Misao's stubbornness. At the moment, the drug seemed to be taking effect already and he concluded that Misao was fine, for now.

"You're a doctor, you should know." Misao retorted. She looked around to see where Soujiro had placed her wheelchair and found it beside his table. She stood up, now used to the dull aching pains that shot up her legs that she only needed the chair when wanting to travel far.

"I haven't given you leave to start walking around." Aoshi could tell that he was getting on Misao's nerves but decided not to stop himself from teasing her. His statement did however, hold authority in it because he _did _instruct Misao to use the wheelchair until he told her otherwise.

"Oh swallow it. My legs work fine, if anything it's the lack of movement that's turning them to jelly." It was true, the first time she started walking regularly she stumbled a few times as it felt as if her legs were boneless. She thanked Kami-sama that during their attack, adrenaline had coursed through her that she was able to fight normally.

"How are you going home tonight?" Misao stopped in mid-step and turned around to look quizzically at Aoshi. What an odd question.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Anyway I don't know yet, Sano has training today so I told him to just go straight to the unit after. I'm probably going home by public, as is normal. Why?" Misao looked at Aoshi and could read nothing in his expression so she just waited for him to answer her.

Aoshi looked at Misao as he was contemplating on going through with what he had in mind. He'd drop her off at _her _place but before that he'd invite her over to dinner first at his. He decided nothing could go wrong and couldn't wait to see the expression Misao will have when she finds out that they're neighbors.

Ignoring the fact that Sano was staying with her, Aoshi stepped closer to Misao. "I trust you do not have any prior engagements then. I will pick you up here at 6 and we will have dinner first at my apartment. After which I will drop you off at yours." Aoshi leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with Misao and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Eh?" Misao turned bright red at what Aoshi did and resorted to fumbling with the end of her braid. Truly Aoshi had become mad.


	8. Chapter Seven Part Two: Why hide?

AN: Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

YATTTAAAA! I've finally posted part two! Gosh. I'm really glad this part is done. So far, this has been the hardest chapter for me to write. :| Again, I want to apologize for not updating on time. It took me days to even get something done. I don't know why.

**Itachi Misao. **Thank you for understanding :) At times it really frustrates me when I've written so much and find that I'm not satisfied at all, so I end up writing it all over again. && I feel that Soujiro's always made out to be the bad guy so in this story, he'll be happy :) Is that too much of a give away? :)

**songhamitra. **Beats me ;) And Soujiro's not bad : Well he is, a bit. But you'll see soon enough. :)

**No one. **I hope you find the assassination thing okay though. :) The fic would be just bland without anything in it aside from Aoshi being Aoshi, stubborn and all. :)

Thank you for reviewing everyone! For some reason the more responses I get, the faster I write. *smirks* Kidding! :) I'll update as soon as humanly possible, which is Saturday but if not, a couple of days after that. :)

Enjoy my loves! :)

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama what I am going to do?<em> Misao cradled her chin with both hands as she stared at the three-part photo frame's contents. After bringing her favorite picture to the hospital a month ago, she decided to make a duplicate for her desk.

She opened a drawer and took out a sapphire hanky. She never really used it. It seemed that whatever thing she owned of sentimental value rarely found itself of any use except for when Misao would bring it out to observe while she needed to think things through.

Aoshi had bound her hand with that very hanky after she'd so carelessly burned herself with tea while serving him. Misao was so shocked at the gesture that she cried almost instantly. It had been years since Aoshi took care of her, or actually touched her.

When Aoshi moved to wipe her tears, Misao ran. She didn't know why, but she ran. She regretted doing so almost immediately and even more so when she found out that he decided to leave the country a month later. When he left, Misao fought hard to keep a positive disposition but inside she felt as if she lost him all over again.

Misao's thoughts floated to the conversation she had with Okina. She did visit Okina the weekend she promised to. The second she got home, she sensed that something was wrong. Okina was happy. _Too happy. _It seemed as if he were forcing himself to act all cheery but the air around them was thick.

"_Jiya. What is it? Is something wrong? Did you get rejected again?" Misao joked. Okina looked at her apologetically and told her to sit down. Misao annoyingly pointed to the wheelchair and made a face at Okina._

"_I'm already sitting down." Rolling her eyes, she went closer to the edge of Okina's desk and crossed her arms. "Okay enough. Spill."_

_Okina took a deep breath. Misao was going to kill him or at the very least, shoot daggers at him, literally._

"_.__" Okina said way too fast for Misao to understand at once. She blinked and tried to mentally space his words. Aoshi. Me. Tea girl. He found…_

_Misao's face darkened at once when she understood. "HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Okina cringed when Misao started shouting. She started shooting profanities at him that no proper lady would have even known, but then again this was Misao._

_When she calmed a bit, Okina spoke. "He came here last Sunday to ask me if his suspicions were correct. I merely affirmed what was true." Okina could understand why Misao was upset, but why couldn't Misao see this as a good thing? After all, Aoshi __**did **__recognize her even through her guise. That had to mean a lot._

"_What do you plan to do, Misao? If it is of any help, I sensed that Aoshi was pleased with what he learned. Though he was very confused. Maybe you should try talking to him about it?" _

_So that's why he was being so cryptic and acting funny the night of the fight, Misao mused.. "I have to go, Jiya. Here's the flavored sake I promised. Thank you." Misao leaned forward and kissed Okina on both cheeks. She had to go and clear her mind._

_Misao pushed herself to Aoshi's old house. It was pretty big, what with a small pool and all. Their yard could be accessed from a small gate by the corner of the lot. Misao bit her lip. Should she go in? Aoshi still owned the house, except at the moment it was bare save for the few seats in it and a bed in what used to be his room (she snooped before). The rest of the things were moved to a storage house not far from the house itself._

_Misao shrugged and decided to go in. She pushed the door and was relieved to find that it was unlocked. She'd have a hard time climbing over at her current state. It was odd, though. Usually it was locked; hence her climbing over the fence and looking like some looter._

_Misao made her way through the tall grass and under the Cherry Blossom tree, which was at the middle of the garden. She got up from the chair and sat by the bottom of the trunk, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She placed her chin on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to think of what was to come now that Aoshi knew that she was that girl, the mysterious girl who served him tea and ran away from him. Surely he would ask her so much._

"_Why did you serve me all those years?"_

"_Why did you hide?"_

"_Why did you run away?"_

"_Who were you? __**Who are you**__?"_

_And what was she going say?_

Misao felt something vibrate in her pocket, snapping her out of her reverie. It was Sano.

"Misao! I called to tell you that I might arrive very late or early morning so don't wait up. I sort of got myself in trouble." Misao was sure that Sano was scratching the back of his head right now, and she could only smile.

"What have you done this time, baka?"

"I sort of bumped into some fox lady's car and she won't let me go until the car bent is fixed and it's all repainted and stuff. And she wants me to do it manually!" Sano's voice was pleading, as if begging Misao to think of anything that might get him off the hook. Too bad for him though, Misao couldn't think to save her life at the moment.

"Eh? Doesn't sound so bad. You'll gain new skills, rooster." Misao teased and with her free hand, massaged her temple.

"Awww Misaaaoooo. You can't leave me be knowing that I'm suffering can you?" Misao thought for a moment. Deciding that it was Sano's fault for bumping the lady's car and that she _could _she smirked.

"Yes I can. Enjoy yourself my dear. Ja ne!" Misao hung up laughing slightly. She looked at the wall clock atop Soujiro's space and felt a shiver race through her when she saw that it was already a quarter 'till. She was mulling over this _that _long?

She got up from her chair, leaving a note on Soujiro's desk saying thank you for letting her go home early. She'd already told him earlier but she wanted to leave him a note. She pulled out a box of maki she bought for him (she was supposed to give it at lunch but well…) and placed it over the note.

She walked back to her own desk and fixed a couple of things. She proceeded to get in her wheelchair and push herself to the door. Taking one last look at the room, Misao opened the door to find Aoshi poised to knock. He looked at her a bit startled and drew his hand back.

"I-uh. I got permission from Soujiro-sensei to leave early." For lack of anything better to say, Misao uttered the first thing that came to mind and bit her lip.

"I thought you had no more need of that wheelchair?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow at Misao and crossed his arms.

"I don't. Only when walking far." Misao didn't know why Aoshi took to teasing her, but it amused her more than infuriated her, so she was fine with it, for the meantime and hey, Aoshi was actually _talking. _So yes, she wouldn't complain...that much.

"So from here to my car downstairs is your definition of 'far'?" She lost this round.

Misao let out an annoyed "hmph" and stood up. Placing her bag on the seat of the chair and pushed it towards the elevator.

"Are you coming or not?" Misao looked annoyingly over her shoulder and saw that Aoshi was already walking toward her, blindfold in hand.

"Huh?" Glancing questioningly at Aoshi, Misao turned so she could look at what he was holding closer, it _was _a blindfold.

"I need you to wear this until we get to my apartment and when I drop you off to yours. Alright?" There was a hint of humor in his eyes, but other than that his face remained blank.

"And why would I do that?" Misao huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, simultaneously turning her head to the right in a defiant manner.

"Because…" Aoshi stooped down so that their faces were of the same level, his right hand gently faced Misao back to him. Misao's breathing hitched. _He's so close. _

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. "I said so." Misao could barely register what he said when she felt him behind her, deftly covering her eyes with the fabric and tying it a bit tightly. Misao's heart beat rapidly at how close Aoshi was. All too suddenly though, she felt liquid running down on either side of her face. She raised a hand to touch her face. What? Why was she crying? She was making no sound but the tears just kept falling. Aoshi didn't even notice when he guided her to her wheelchair, and proceeded to push her to the car. _This makes no sense. Why- _Misao stopped mid-thought. She raised a hand to her chest. Why did she feel… Torn? Yes that was it. She felt as if Aoshi was just playing with her, ripping her apart.

"Doushite?" Misao spoke, in a barely audible voice once Aoshi had finally seated himself alongside her, in the driver's seat.

"Doushite?" Misao asked again, a little louder with traces of hurt in her voice. She understood now why she was crying. She felt as if Aoshi was toying with her and her emotions, she felt as if Aoshi was just doing this to pass time, or worse out of pity for her. Was it something Soujiro said? She bit back a sob and waited for Aoshi to answer her.

"I do not understand, Misao. Why what?" Aoshi looked at Misao, blindfolded and was at a loss momentarily when he found that he couldn't see her eyes. He noticed that her cheeks were a bit shiny, he extended his hand to touch her face gently. It was wet. He took the blindfold of and looked at her, his icy eyes showing as much concern as he would allow.

"Why are you doing this? One moment you're avoiding me and the next you're all too close, touching me and making me think you care. Why?" Misao looked at Aoshi, hurt painted all over her face.

Aoshi raked a hand through his jet black hair. He returned Misao's hurt expression with a pained one. Misao was taken aback a bit by Aoshi's open display of emotion but she did not speak.

"I do not know, Misao. You-you confuse me, make me think of things I wish to forget. You make me feel things that I would rather not experience. At times I want to be as far away from you as possible, but more often than not, I find myself looking forward to your presence. I do not know if this is because you _were _the girl who used to serve me but…" Aoshi drifted off and didn't finish what he was saying. How could he? He didn't know what to say. But nonetheless, he pleaded with Misao.

"Gomen, if I am hurting you. Bear with me, please? I am not toying with you in any way, please believe me Misao." Aoshi took one of Misao's hands and squeezed it lightly. He put it down on her lap gently and proceeded to blindfold her again, but not before wiping her tears with his thumbs.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly on her forehead, his body acting before his mind could stop him. Aoshi leaned back into his seat and started the car, heading off into the direction of his and Misao's flats.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you rooster! Faster, I have to get my beauty sleep you know." Megumi looked at Sano, amused that he was getting all flustered at trying to fix her car. She'd have it repaired by a professional sometime within the week, but at the moment the site before her banished all thoughts of letting him off the hook.<p>

"Oy fox, I'm doing what I can. I'm a martial artist not some repairman. Besides, this is your fault! If you hadn't been so slow on the freeway then I wouldn't have bumped you in the first place. Akh, my neck is starting to cramp."

"Heh. More like dramatist. Shut it and continue working until that bent is unrecognizable and that paint blends with the old one." Megumi smacked Sano on the head slighty, earning an "ow" from Sano and an annoyed glare.

"Okay okay, but get me something to eat will you? Geesh I've been working at this damned car for two hours lady, and I haven't had any dinner yet."

"Awww. Is it dinner you want?" Megumi looked at Sano with an evil glint in her eyes, her sickly sweet tone reaching his ears.

"Too bad. Finish it faster and maybe I'll order from the Akabeko." Sano immediately doubled his pace, making Megumi laugh and cover her mouth - she could just feel her fox ears pop out.

* * *

><p>Two men stood in a dark office. One of the men, clad in a blue policeman's outfit was behind his desk, puffing on his trademark cigarette. The other man, in striped arm warmers and a blue martial arts suit, as he just came from his lessons was leaning on a dark corner of the room.<p>

"I'm worried, Hannya. Aoshi hasn't been his usual self lately." Saito spoke first, exhaling smoke as he did. Hannya was silent, weighing the pros and cons in his mind.

"Maybe the change will bring about something good." Hannya glanced at Saito for a second and looked down. _Will it?_

"What do you mean? Can't you see that Aoshi's been in a state of confusion ever since he met and found out who Misao really is?"

"I know that. But you and I should know above all else, that Aoshi's been barely more than a living shell all his years. His presence in our lives has impacted us greatly, but did we, in any way aside from being there for him with our usual roles as siblings and when he wants to train, reach him? Even if we'd known him most his life, I don't think he really let us _know _the real him. I highly doubt that he himself does."

Hannya finished, making his point clear by looking at Saito imploringly. He walked to his older brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried brother, but maybe this is what Aoshi needs. It is something we cannot give."

Saito sneered. "I'm not fretting over that idiot, he can take care of himself." Hannya made a face to show that he didn't believe a word he said. "When pigs fly, Saito." He said sarcastically and turned, waving his goodbye to his worried brother, who was looking more amused than pissed at his back.

* * *

><p>Aoshi tugged the blindfold of from Misao's eyes softly and watched, as Misao blinked and took in her surroundings.<p>

Misao still felt her chest aching, but for now she ignored it. She decided to trust Aoshi. He would never hurt her on purpose. _Would he?_ She mentally shook her head. She'd think about that later, besides she gave her word to Aoshi anyway. For now, she contented herself with the fact that she was in Aoshi's apartment. Alone. With him.

Misao looked around and confusion painted her face. His unit looked a lot like…hers. The design on the carpet was similar, the furniture all bachelor-themed. She looked around, taking in that the unit had to have the same number of rooms as hers did. _This is so weird. _Misao thought as she noticed another thing their units had in common: the door in the middle of the living room. Misao was about to walk to it when Aoshi spoke.

"Will you be alright? I have to go prepare our meal." Aoshi waited Misao to turn and look at him, stepping a bit closer when she finally did.

"Hai. Can I look around?" Misao grinned at Aoshi before hastily adding, "I won't snoop into your bedroom I swear."

The corners of Aoshi's mouth twitched upward. He wanted to tease her but decided against it. "Feel free to. Go about as if this were your own." He left for the kitchen as soon as he finished, not seeing Misao's gob smacked expression.

"My own?" Misao jumped as she tried to contain her squeals. _Ooooh this is going to be fun. _Misao thought, her genki self resurfacing.

Misao flitted through the apartment like a fairy experiencing the beauty of a garden for the first time. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at the few frames that hung on the walls. There was one of Aoshi graduating from high school. A couple pictures of Hannya, Saitou and Aoshi with their parents. She was truly happy that a family had took in Aoshi and loved him as if he were their own. She remembered the first time she met them, it was also the first time she saw Aoshi after she went home from the hospital.

"_Jiya! Come on, you're so slooow." Misao tugged on her grandfather's pants and tried in vain to pull him along. She was mere steps from her Aoshi-sama's house, excited wasn't enough to describe what she felt._

_Okina chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright. Patience, Misao." Okina took Misao's small hand and led her to the front door, raising his other hand to knock._

_The door opened to two boys, a year apart looking interestedly at Misao. One of the boys was a couple or so inches taller, had a mean look in his cold, golden eyes and the shorter boy had a long scar on his face, from his left eyebrow slanting to the right side of his chin. Any normal young girl would have been frightened by them, but Misao was no ordinary girl. She squealed and leapt forward, hugging the legs of both boys. The boys stood, shocked at first. The younger one was the first to respond and he picked the little Misao up and hugged her. He put her down gently and held her by her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes._

_Hannya immediately liked the girl in front of him. From the stories he'd heard from his parents and from Okina, he concluded that this must be Misao, Aoshi's best friend. He understood right then and there what Aoshi liked about her, and found that he too, warmed to the girl in mere minutes._

"_Hello, Misao-chan. I am Hannya and this here is my brother Saito." Hannya smiled at the little girl and watched her giggle happily and turn to Saito, extending her arms in front of her, waiting for a hug. To Hannya's surpise. Saito actually hugged the little girl, albeit a bit stiffly. Nonetheless, Misao beamed and hugged Saito tightly._

"_Ne, you will be Aoshi-sama's family? I'm happy because he will be happy and loved here!" Misao uttered words too deep for a person her age, Okina and the two boys before her could only feel love towards the little girl. Hannya exchanged a glance with Saito, who nodded in understanding. From thereon out, they would protect the little girl in front of them and take care of the new addition to their family._

Misao smiled at the memory. Kami had blessed Aoshi with such a loving family. Her eyes darted to another picture, it was of Aoshi while he was studying overseas. She frowned, he looked so lonely. Her fingers lightly traced Aoshi's outline. He was wearing his dark blue training outfit and looked as if he just came from training himself. He held his twin kodachis in his right hand and a towel in the other. Something caught Misao's eye. She narrowed her gaze and focused on something around Aoshi's neck.

Misao gasped. _Why was he wearing that? _There on Aoshi's neck, hung a silver dog tag that Misao had given him on his tenth birthday. It was her last gift to him. The front had an engraved kodachi and kunai, while the back had a message that said "Forever always. A and M." At the time she had given in to him, she'd meant forever friends but maybe her young heart knew something that the young Misao did not?

She made a mental note to try and ask him about the dog tag. She heard Aoshi call her and she went inside one of the guest rooms that had been turned into a dining parlor. _How ironic. _Misao quipped to herself. Even if their apartments look eerily alike, Aoshi had the more feminine unit, hence the dining place. Misao scrunched her nose at the fact and looked at what Aoshi had made. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that he had made her favorite, onigiri.

Before Misao could ask, Aoshi answered her. "I asked Sano this afternoon. I got his number through Soujiro." Nodding in understanding and touched that Aoshi would go that far and ask Sano, she blushed at Aoshi's thoughtfulness. Aoshi walked over to her side and pulled the chair out for her, making Misao even redder at his display of chivalry.

After they were both seated, Misao poured them both tea, him first then her. She then proceeded to put rice into Aoshi's bowl while Aoshi sat, looking at Misao and feeling as if this were normal. He felt content watching her and as he did, he felt something stir in his gut. His eyes trailed from her hands to her face that still flushed, his mind suddenly telling him that she belonged here, with him. It was so natural, that though neither of them spoke, the silence wasn't stifling at all. It was rather pleasant.

He was staring at Misao so intently that he didn't notice her offering him his rice bowl until she called out to him. He nodded his thanks and proceeded to eat.

"Aoshi-sama, do you live alone?" Misao asked as she swallowed her food. "I mean, our units are pretty much the same size, which in itself is weird and all but I have Sano to keep me company…" Misao drifted and looked at Aoshi. She hoped that he wasn't all alone.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Sano is staying with you?"

Misao nodded. "Hai! He keeps me company and still helps me at times. You see when he was away, he forgot to pay his monthly dues and the owner of the building is still pissed at him, though I think now he's just playing with Sano. So yeah Sano stays with me." Aoshi briefly wondered if Misao saw the impropriety behind this but disregarded his thoughts. Misao seemed too innocent for such things.

"I live alone. Sometimes my brothers and parents would visit me, which reminds me; how do you know Saito?"

Misao almost choked. She coughed and gulped her water in an unladylike manner, beating her chest as she did. "Ano, I don't remember how and when." Misao lied, smiling cheekily at Aoshi who in turn eyed her warily. He let it slide, he'd find out eventually anyway.

Misao continued to smile at him while she chattered about anything and everything. Aoshi found to his amazement that he wasn't annoyed at all. The conversation was light for the rest of the evening until Aoshi, in his subtle-but-not-really-way asked Misao why she hid from him all those years ago. Misao stopped talking midsentence and looked down, her bangs shielding her eyes from his view.

After a minute or so, Misao looked up and looked straight into Aoshi's eyes. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it. Instead she reached for her side and took out a hair stick that she'd hidden.

She handed it to Aoshi and he looked at it, his face still blank as he stared at the stick then back at Misao. He picked it up carefully and brought it closer, it looked familiar. _Where have I seen this? _ Aoshi observed the hair ornament more, noting that it had blue and gold embellishments and that there were sapphire gems hanging by its thicker end. The color reminded him of Misao's eyes.

"You hid your identity because of a stick?" Aoshi couldn't hide the hint of amusement that could be heard in his otherwise bland tone.

Misao bit her lip. "Well no." She looked pointedly at Aoshi. "I didn't tell you who I was because of who gave me that." Misao made a zipping motion on her lips that told Aoshi she wasn't going to say anything more. Aoshi let out a barely audible sigh but Misao heard the frustration in it.

"I'll tell you more when the time is right." Misao said seriously but then made a face. She sounded like an old woman. She rephrased. "I'll tell you when you're ready."

Aoshi gave her a look and Misao shrugged. She truly believed that he wasn't ready yet. If he had to ask her what the hair stick meant then he never opened the box of things Okina gave him so many years ago. It contained important pictures and things of the past. If he wasn't ready to see them yet then he wasn't ready to hear her out.

She asked Okina before if he knew who owned the hair ornament, as she remembered seeing it before. She just couldn't recall who she saw wearing it. Okina laughed at her and brushed her off, saying Aoshi will be the one to answer that question, once he remembers _or _once he looks into what he gave him.

Misao looked at the clock behind Aoshi. She gawked when she saw the time. It was well past midnight already. _Wow, we've been talking that long? _

Aoshi seemed to understand and looked at his watch. He stood up and offered a hand to Misao who's cheeks tinged a bit before she took it.

"Turn around." Misao did as she was told and was dismayed to find out that he'd blindfolded her again.

"Mou, Aoshi-sama! What's this for anyway? You don't make sense." Not understanding why she had to fumble in darkness again, she sighed indignantly and puffed her cheeks.

"It is… a surprise." Aoshi said and Misao could imagine him smirking.

Aoshi took Misao's hand and led her to her chair, placing the hair stick back in her grasp as he let go to push her. He'd been pushing her for what seemed only seconds when he stopped.

"Why'd you stop? Did you forget anything? Are we in the elevator?" Misao racked her brain, trying to think if she heard the elevator ring.

"We are here, Misao." Aoshi took her blindfold off and Misao blinked. They were still in his apartment, well technically somewhere in between his apartment and what looked to be hers.

Misao stood and looked back at Aoshi in confusion.

"Huh, what, how?" Maybe she was just tired, because she sure as hell couldn't understand why and how she was standing in her unit while Aoshi stood in a doorway leading to his own.

Aoshi chuckled softly at Misao's confused state then gestured to the door.

"If you have not realized, we live in the same building. Same floor and you could say, the same apartment. Did you not know that this penthouse was connected when they divided it?" Misao merely stared. She mentally recalled her conversation with Kaoru a few weeks earlier when she inquired about the apartment after Okon and Omasu moved in. _Ah yes, Kaoru did day they divided it and the first occupant had the choice to buy both or half. _

"But I didn't know they'd be connected! Mou, Aoshi-sama! If you knew all along then why didn't you tell me!" Misao put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Aoshi. _So that was where that door led to. Mou! Why didn't I look into it sooner? _Misao thought dejectedly.

"And miss out on the fun? No thank you." Aoshi pushed the chair further into Misao's apartment, stopping to ask for her permission to which Misao only rolled her eyes and stepped aside, signaling Aoshi to come in.

"Care for tea?" Misao asked sarcastically and shot an annoyed glare at Aoshi.

"No, thank you. I have to be heading home anyway. Perhaps next time." Aoshi shot back, not backing down at all. Misao sighed, defeated and saw that Aoshi was looking at the various frames that hung on her wall. Relief washed through her when she remembered that her pictures that had Aoshi in them were in her room.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked when he seemed to fall into a trance.

"Aoshi-samaaaa." Misao waved a hand in front of his face and Aoshi looked at her, looking a bit startled but otherwise still stoic.

"Aa. I am sorry, I must be tired." Aoshi walked back to the door that led to his apartment, stopping when he reached his side.

"Will you be coming to the office with me?" It came out sounding more _hopeful _than Aoshi intended to and immediately he added, "It'll be easier for you since you are still somewhat handicapped."

Misao gave Aoshi a look that said she didn't believe his excuse one bit.

"Right. Why don't you just admit that you like being around me?" Misao teased but she felt her cheeks burn at her boldness.

"Maybe I do. Are you rejecting my offer?" Aoshi had an almost feral look in his eyes, but as soon as Misao saw it, it disappeared, making Misao think if she just imagined it to begin with.

"What? Of course I'm not! I'll save on money and I'll be around you! It's a win-win for me." Misao smiled warmly at Aoshi.

Aoshi only looked blankly at Misao but inside his heart started to beat faster. _Misao would be happy around me?_ She was really something.

"Good night then, Misao." Aoshi gave a faint nod in her direction and saw Misao wave cheerily.

"Good night Aoshi-sama! Thank you for dinner!" Misao answered, her warm smile still lighting her face, making her eyes sparkle even more.

Aoshi closed the door with a soft click and leaned on it. He raised his hand to his forehead and let out a breath. _What are you doing to me, Misao? _


	9. Chapter Eight: Changes

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

I'm really sorry. It's been so long. Is anyone still waiting for this? I'm really sorry, minna. No excuses. I'm just really sorry.

On the story, the pace might seem a bit too fast, but since it has been so long, I figured it wouldn't hurt. You might have to read the seventh chapter again though as it might seem confusing.

Also, it may seem to cliche that the people here have fallen head over heels over Misao. No daggers, please. But you'll see. :)

To the first one who can tell me who the new character is from (manga) a prize will be given. PM me something you would like to happen and I'll see what I can do :) Don't worry, this isn't a crossover. He's just _ here. Same name, but no connection to songs etc *hint*.

Once again, I'm truly very Sorry, minna.

Ja. :)

* * *

><p>Misao woke up and groaned. She barely slept a wink last night. The past weeks have been such a whirlwind of events for her and yesterday surprised her to no end. She groaned once more when she remembered that Aoshi knew who she was. Well not really <em>who she was<em>; he still didn't remember her, but at least he knew that she was the tea girl. Thinking of it made her flush so hard that she dove under the covers even if nobody was there to see. She almost drifted back to sleep when she heard someone knock. She reluctantly climbed out of bed while simultaneously wrapping herself in a walkable cocoon.

She dragged her feet into the living room feeling the carpet as she snailed to the common door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She stepped back and wordlessly welcomed Aoshi, her eyes trailing him as he walked into her apartment. He was already dressed, which made here wonder.

Why was he up so early?

"Ohayo, Aoshi-sama. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here so early?" Misao asked as she walked to the kitchen, in desperate need for a cup of hot chocolate. She could never stand coffee, and chocolate did anything but wake her up, but she suddenly craved for some.

"Are we not going together to work? If I recall last night you even asked me to just say -" Aoshi stopped and looked at Misao with interest. Her face was bright red and she had a hand in front of her, stopping him from talking any further. She gulped once more and swallowed, hard.

"I know what I said, Aoshi-sama." Misao said tersely. "I mean, why are you here _this early_." She emphasized the last few words, and Aoshi quirked an eyebrow.

"Misao, it's almost 8."

Huh? How could it be 8 AM? Misao looked out the window, it was still pretty dark.

"The forecast said it would be showering today, more or less be overcast." Aoshi was clearly amused. He walked to Misao and showed her his wristwatch. Watching Misao's eyes grow big made him smirk and a snicker escaped from his lips.

"Goodness! Give me 10 minutes. Damn!" Misao said as she hurriedly placed the mug on the counter, running out of her makeshift cocoon. Aoshi thought it seemed like a butterfly emerging but chose keep mum and just watch with barely concealed mirth.

Misao lept from the bathroom, her wet hair sticking to her back as she scrambled to herself and put on her clothes. She sat on the bed and put on her socks. "Geez, it must be because I was only able to sleep at around 2." Misao sighed as she stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out of her room.

"I didn't know it was possible for a woman to get ready so quickly." Aoshi said as he leaned on the counter, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed by the ankle. Misao's heart beat fast when she saw how utterly gorgeous he was, and blinked. She felt the blood rush to her ears and cheeks again as she looked down and placed her shoes. Well, at least she tried, but her hands were shaking that she couldn't get her damn foot inside. Aoshi was about to help her when she finally put on both, standing up straight and headed to the refrigerator.

She reached in for a flask and gave it to Aoshi, taking in his puzzled look.

"You like tea hot after training but you like it best chilled, right?" Misao said as Aoshi took it from her. Aoshi was about to ask how she knew when he remembered who she was. He nodded his thanks to her and pocketed the flask.

Misao didn't look at him as she opened the door of her apartment, waited for Aoshi to step outside and closed it. After locking it, what Aoshi said earlier finally sunk in.

_"I didn't know it was possible for a woman to get ready so quickly."_

Misao felt her heart drop as they stood side by side, waiting for an elevator. How many women had Aoshi known? She bit her lip at the thought of him embracing other women, holding someone else's hand. The ding of the elevator snapped her back to reality and she silently walked in, Aoshi wondering why she suddenly became so quiet but chose to not ask. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person. Aoshi wasn't satisfied with the reason but he let it be. They got to the basement and Misao followed him to his car.

When they reached his parking space, Misao dropped her bag. She held her hand to her mouth, covering it as she stood shocked, staring at Aoshi's car. How could she not have noticed it before? It was the car they were in when the accident happenned. It was the car of Aoshi's parents.

"What's wrong Misao? I know it's old, but you don't have to be that appalled." Aoshi tried to joke but stopped when Misao looked at him with a clouded expression.

"What? No I, uhh it just reminded me of something that happened before. Sorry, I wasn't making fun of your car. But it is pretty old. Haha." Misao picked her bag up and walked to the passenger side that Aoshi had previously opened for her. "Sorry." She said again as she hopped in the car and snapped the seatbealt on.

"Hey Aoshi-sama! Can we get ice cream first? I suddenly had this urge to eat something cold." Misao forced a grin and Aoshi complied, ignoring the fact that she was suddenly too cheery. Misao started to talk, going from topic to topic in a flash. Aoshi inwardly sighed and chose to not question her as he drove to the hospital. He obliged Misao's request and stopped by a convenience store to get them both drumsticks, but not before handing Misao a sandwich first.

"Mou, the ice cream will melt!" Aoshi shot Misao a stern look and Misao scrunched her nose. She muttered a small 'thanks' and ate the sandwich at a speed not proper for girls. She was still chewing when she extended her hand, asking Aoshi for her ice cream. Aoshi handed it to her and felt something stir within him. He felt as if they had gone through this routine hundreds of times. It just felt natural. He watched her eat the ice cream. She won't bite it. He thought suddenly. Sure enough, Misao licked the ice cream like a child. Aoshi looked away when he realized that again, Misao didn't realize how such innocent actions would trigger such bloody thoughts and sighed as he looked out the window, hand cradling his chin, he _was _a guy. He thought of how his body seemed to move on its own accord. He didn't think when he picked the ice cream, Vanilla for him and Cookies and Cream for her. He didn't think when he automatically chose a tuna sandwich over chicken or ham.

Misao ate her ice cream happily, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. A few minutes ago she had been almost heartbroken at the thought of Aoshi with another woman but now she was positively glowing. Aoshi had gotten her favorite flavor of ice cream and her favorite sandwich. She looked away when she felt herself blushing, yet again. She closed her eyes as she licked her ice cream. She refused to think of what she had to do anymore and chose to just let things unravel by themselves. She had enough of waiting, hiding or whatever it is she had been doing almost all her life. She decided then that she would just let fate do all the work, and she would go where it would take her... or them.

She finished the ice cream and stood up, walking over to the snack section and bought almond-chocolate pocky. She paid for it and gave it Aoshi.

"Here, this is my thanks since you bought my breakfast for me." She smiled happily as Aoshi's face unconsciously lit up. He looked like a young boy whose mother just allowed him to play outside.

"How'd you know I like this?" Aoshi said as he moved to open the pack, but decided against it. He would save it for later.

"How'd you know I like cookies and cream and tuna?" She asked back, as she smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Geesh, I think I'm becoming bipolar because of you." Misao said softly as she gingerly touched his cheek with her right hand, using her thumb to lighlty wipe a small drop of Vanilla.

"What?" Aoshi asked, as he looked at her. She was only a few inches away from him, her Vanilla-Strawberry scent invading his nostrils and momentarily leaving him immobile. Just as soon as he felt her touch was it gone; Misao was already walking back to the car.

He shook his head and gripped the pack of pocky as he headed out, fishing for the keys in his pocket with his free hand.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Seta-sensei!" Misao said as soon as she opened the door to their clinic. Soujiro looked at the blue-black haired girl.<p>

"Good morning, Misao-san. You are later today than usual?" Soujiro kept his tone light as he really didn't mind; they wouldn't have patients until after lunch anyway. "Where is your wheelchair?" Soujiro asked again before she could answer, noticing the slight color that formed on her cheeks.

Misao had forgotten it in her haste this morning. She looked at her legs and suddenly realized that she really didn't feel any pain. Perhaps she was too distracted with the morning's events. Added to the fact that she didn't have to use public transporation today.

"I uhm, felt better this morning and wanted to walk already. My legs are going to go jelly if I use that chair any longer." Misao said as she smiled, hands clasped behind her.

"As long as you are alright. Don't hesitate to ask for one though if you feel tired or strained." Soujiro smiled sweetly at her and Misao bowed in thanks. There was a knock on the door. Since Misao was still settling in Soujiro motioned for her to continue and opened the door himself. He was greeted by a tall man with strikingly blue eyes, hair black as ink. He instantly reminded if of Shinomori.

"Good morning, I was told to look for Misao Makimachi here?" The man said without hesitation. Misao looked up curiously and looked at the man over Soujiro's shoulder. Her eyes lit up when she recognized the man by the door.

"Sakuya!" Misao barely contained her excitement as she all but ran to the man. Soujiro smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Gomen, Seta-sensei. I was just so happy that I uhm -" She stopped when she heard Soujiro laugh a bit.

"It's fine Misao, just be back at 2 okay?" Soujiro smiled as he beckoned her out gently.

"Ookouchi Sakuya." The man said as he extended his hand for Soujiro to shake. Soujiro took it and shook it firmly.

"Seta Soujiro." Soujiro smiled as he waved the two people off, shutting the door. He knew who he was, as he kept tabs on Misao as part of his job for Takeda. Ookuchi Sakuya was the son of an international business tycoon and was a classmate of Misao from her elementary days all the way up to her medicine proper. He was close friends with Sano and Kaoru too. He was very smart, in fact he finished second to Misao in the board exams. The reason perhaps being that he didn't bother answering the last few questions because he suddenly felt sleepy, but only Misao knew of that.

Soujiro also knew of Sakuya's feelings towards the petite girl. He let out an amused sigh when he realized that Misao was actually popular amongst men, despite her lack of femininity. Her best friend, Sano also had special feelings towards the girl. Countless other guys during her student days also confessed to her, but she turned them all down as nicely as possible. Soujiro was no fool, he too, was aware of his feelings for Misao that had grown over the years of watching her. He was also however, aware of the fact that Misao only had one man in her heart and that was Aoshi. The Aoshi who seemed to be responding very well to her. The Aoshi who might remember everything at any given moment.

If that happened, he knew he didn't stand a chance. As much as he wanted to see Misao happy, he was selfish. Was it wrong? All his life he had deprived himself of happiness, sacrificing his energy for a man he hated. Was it wrong for him to want to claim her for himself? He knew he couldn't possibly kill her like Takeda wanted, but the man also wanted Aoshi dead. Something Soujiro found more appealing as the days passed. He would have less competition to worry about. Still..

As Soujiro sat on his chair, he let a smile grace his lips. "It's getting more interesting by the minute."

* * *

><p>Misao and Sakuya walked side by side to the hospital garden. They chatted happily and both wanted to catch as much as possible about the other. Sakuya had been on a vacation in the States right after the exam had finished. Misao told him of her job at the hospital and how much trouble she's caused (she scratched her head as she saw Sakuya's 'I'm not surprised look') and of her recent progress with Aoshi.<p>

Next to Sano and Kaoru, Sakuya was one of Misao's closest friends. Sakuya on the other hand, had always treated Misao as a precious jewel. To him, Misao was the best thing the world could ever offer. He never told Misao what he felt directly, but he was sure that his actions didn't fall short of letting her know how much he cared.

Consequently, his gut wrenched as Misao told him of Aoshi. Even if he hadn't met him yet, he already hated the bastard. He understood that it wasn't his fault for forgetting, but remembering was entirely on him. His hands fisted when he remembered the multiple times he had hugged Misao as she cried.

"_Misao!" Sakuya said, alarmed when he found Misao crying inside an empty classroom. It was well after school and Sakuya just finished club activities and was going to go to the locker when he heard sobs coming from one of the rooms._

_He rushed over to Misao and immediately enveloped her in a hug._

"_What happened, Misao?"_

_She didn't answer immediately. Misao clutched his shirt with her hands and let go. She laid her forehead against his chest and breathed deeply._

"_Today is Aoshi-sama's birthday. I thought it would become easier as time passes, but it's just so hard. You must think I'm pathetic." Misao said as she wiped her tears and laughed at herself.''_

_Sakuya grabbed hold of her hands with his and forced her to look him in the eyes._

"_No you're not, Misao." Sakuya said as he embraced her once more. She sighed._

"_You know, you look like him. You remind me a lot of Aoshi-sama." Sakuya stiffened. He continued to let her cry, silently comforting her, knowing that it was the start of a painful path for him._

"Misao." Sakuya said as he stopped and faced her, his hand reaching into his pocket and held out a box for Misao. Misao stopped talking and looked up to Sakuya.

"Sorry." She blushed a bit when she realized she stared rambling again.

"Sorry, you know how I get when I start talking of things. It's just that I missed you so much and a lot of things have happened these past few months..." Misao said as she smiled at him and noticed the package he was holding.

"I missed you too, Misao." Sakuya said as he hugged her, gently, cradling her within his embrace. Misao hugged him back, resting her head on his broad chest. Sakuya let go reluctantly and moved behind Misao. "Misao, lift your hair a bit." Sakuya said and Misao followed, a bit confused but did so nonetheless.

Sakuya got the necklace from the box he was holding and gingerly put it on Misao. It was a white gold necklace with a small four-leaf clover pendant. Misao's eyes went wide.

"Sakuya! It's beautiful!" She said as she turned around and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He buried his nose in her hair as she continued to hug him, thankful for her warmth. How he had missed her. When he snapped back he realized that people were starting to stare and again, reluctantly let go.

"It's beautiful Sakuya. Mouuuu it's also too much." Misao pouted as she held the pendant, watching the sun's rays bounce from the clover.

"I wasn't able to give you a gift during graduation, remember? Also, that's my present to you from the States. My father insisted that I get you something along those lines." It wasn't exactly a lie, but his father need not force him to buy Misao such a gift. If he had his way, he would shower her with all the treasures of the world. But he knew that such a thing was impossible. Damn that man.. He scowled a bit but Misao didn't notice and instead asked.

"Oh! How is Uncle? I haven't seen him for years! We must buy him those Mochi balls he loves." Misao tugged on Sakuya's arm and led him to a bench. She sat down and Sakuya followed suit.

"Father has been fine. Well actually.." Sakuya trailed, wondering if he should tell Misao the real reason he came back to Japan.

"Thank you for this Sakuya, really. And I'm glad that Uncle has been well. But how about you? I've been going on and on about me but you haven't said much yet. What have you been up to lately? Are you just here for a vacation? Oh but of course you'll start working in one of your hospitals in the US.." Misao said all in one breath, making Sakuya chuckle.

"Easy Misao. I'm glad that you liked it." He touched her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Whether I stay here permenently or not depends. I came here to ask y-"

"Weasel! Misao turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sano running up to them. "Kuso." Sakuya cussed as Misao stood and waved Sano over.

"Hey man! It's been a while, how are you?" Sano asked as he grinned at Sakuya. Sakuya smiling back and meeting Sano's fist bump.

"I've been good, you?" Sakuya looked at Sano and smirked.

"Still mooching off of women, rooster?" Sakuya joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from Sano and a laugh from Misao.

"They give me stuff willingly, stupid dog." Sano smiled, this kind of banter was almost as natural to them as breathing.

"Anyway, you guys hug too much." Sano said as he crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a knowing glance at Sakuya who just shrugged. Misao blushed a bit and stuck her tongue out at Sano.

"So? We're friends. You're just jealous, baka rooster." Sakuya said as he earned another punch from Sano.

Misao suddenly remembered that Sakuya was saying something. "Sakuya, what were you saying again? I'm sorry for cutting you off." Misao smiled apologetically and Sakuya shook his head.

"Nothing important, it can wait. Over dinner?" Sakuya asked Misao. She nodded and pursed her lips in thought.

"I can't this week though, next?" Misao asked and Sano coughed. Sakuya looked at him pointedly. Sano shot him an 'I know what you're trying to do/Invite me too look'. Sakuya just grinned.

"Alright. How about a weekend trip for all of us? Kaoru and Kenshin too." Misao and Sano looked at each other and back at Sakuya.

"How'd you know about Kenshiiiiin?" Misao whined. After all, she only found out recently and she was here in Japan with Kaoru.

"Huh? It's been going on for almost a year now. Kenshin's my second cousin, I think. Or third, I forget." Sakuya answered nonchalantly and Misao didn't bother covering up her displeasure. She crossed her arms and huffed. "No good Kaoru hiding so much from her bestfriend, when I see her ohh she's in so much trouble." Misao muttered under her breath. Both Sano and Sakuya placed a hand on Misao's head, ruffling her hair.

"Mou! You twoooo!" Misao said as she got hold of the two hands and looked at the two men in front of her. They all looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. "Really, you two." Misao said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes as she calmed down. She missed these times so much.

"I take it next weekend is a go?" Sakuya asked and Misao and Sano nodded.

"Alright then I'll take my leave now. Father asked me to do a few things." Sakuya said as Misao moved forward to hug him goodbye. She failed though as Sano stood in between them. Misao bumped into him. "Sano!"

"Sheesh. Hug me first!" Sano said playfully and Misao shook her head, walked past Sano and hugged Sakuya. She let go and touched his cheek softly. A gesture she wasn't even conscious of. Everyone around her knew that she did this to people she cared deeply for.

"I'll see you then, at the usual?" Sakuya nodded and leaned into her hand a bit.

"Take care Sakuya." Misao said as she let her hand fall back to her side. Sakuya placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded at Sano.

"Ja, rooster. Misao." Sakuya called as he walked back into the hospital, his back turned to them as he waved.

Sano let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew the scene he had just witnessed meant a lot to Misao, but meant more to Sakuya. "_The damned dog's so sly_," he thought as he draped an arm over the weasel.

"So you gonna hug me or not?" He received a playful punch from Misao. She gave him a sideways hug and took his hand, pulling him to the direction of the canteen.

"Let's have early lunch, shall we? You still have to tell me about that fox lady of yours." Sano said nothing as he let Misao guide them both.

* * *

><p>Aoshi stood by one of the exits of the south wing that led to the garden. He was on his way back to his clinic when he saw Misao with a man. They were walking closely and Aoshi stopped moving when he saw them hugging each other. It seemed different than that of her hugs with Sano. To him, it appeared more…intimate. He cut his eyes at the scene in front of him, watching as the man placed what seemed to be a necklace around Misao's neck and hugged, <em>again<em>.

He didn't know why but seeing Misao in such a situation annoyed him to oblivion. He raked a hand through his thick hair and let out a sigh. He didn't know why it bothered him, he shouldn't even care. But how could he not? He just found out who she was and now that things between them were starting to get better. He just didn't know. He didn't even know what he was expecting. He looked out again and found someone had joined them. It was Sano. He seemed to be friends with the man as well and the three of them seemed to move and talk so naturally to each other.

His eyes darkened again when he saw Misao hug the man, _yet again_. His breath hitched when she touched his cheek the same way she had done to him earlier. It was foolish of him to think it meant anything special to her. He wanted to believe that there was some meaning behind the gesture, but it obviously did not. The man kissing her forehead was the last straw and Aoshi turned his heel, swiftly waking back into the South building.

"I have no right." He said to himself as he made another turn.

* * *

><p>"Wait wait, so you're telling me, that you're here because that fox lady works here? Well who is she?" Misao said, curiosity piqued. She had just listened as Sano told her of how he ended up spending the entire night trying to fix the woman's car. She giggled when he told her than the woman was audacious enough to say that he wasted her time and called a car repair shop right after he finished.<p>

"Takani Megumi." Sano said as he took a bite out of his hotdog sandwich.

"WHAT?" Misao asked a bit too loudly, and upon noticing the amount of stares she earned, she shrunk back embarrassed.

"What's the matter, weasel?" Sano asked, a bit surprised at Misao's reaction. "You know her?"

Misao sipped her water and swalloed. "Know her? Yeah I do. But we're not exactly on friendly terms I think. Though I don't quite remember if I did anything to offend her." Sano thought for a bit. He remembered Misao saying something about a doctor glaring at her whenever she was within talking range of Aoshi.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is fox the doctor who has been glaring at you whenever you're around that jerk?" Sano asked as he took another bite.

Misao suddenly put two and two together. How could she be so slow?

"Mouuu. Yes! She is. Oh how could you have realized that sooner, baka rooster? And he has a name! It's Aoshi-sama." Sano coughed. "I will never call him by his first name, certainly not with a -sama." Sano said as he made a face. "Anyway,, I'm not the least bit surprised, you were always a bit slow at these things."

"Baka." Misao said as she flung a tissue ball at him. Sano caught it effortlessly.

"Anyway, she shouldn't be doing so in the near future." Sano gave her a cheeky grin.

This, Misao understood full well.

"You're not serious, are you?" Misao said, dread creeping onto her face. Sano laughed and pinched her cheek.

"I like a challenge weasel, besides; won't it be better to get her of your precious Aoshi-sama's tail? Anyway, if she says or does anything bad to you I'd be done with her in a flash." Sano said as she grasped Misao's hand reassuringly. Saying such things made Misao realize how selfish she must have seemed and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sano. I know I'm acting so selfishly. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Misao said as she squeezed Sano's hand back.

"I know weasel. I'm a big boy now." Sano smiled cheekily again.

"Hai hai, just.. I'm here for you, okay?" Misao said and removed her hand from Sano's grip to fork some of her salad into her mouth.

"You eat just like an anime character." Sano said as he watched Misao eat. He wasn't serious about this Takani woman yet, but he found her challenging. He knew deep down that he would fall in love with someone other than Misao eventually, but he also knew that no one could mean as much to him as Misao did. She did after all, save him. That was a fact that he didn't bother trying to change. He accepted that he will never be able to have a place in her heart, at least not how he wanted. But all he wished for was Misao's happiness. So if it entailed supporting her until the idiot finally remembered then he was willing to do so.

"I know weasel, I know. Same goes for you, okay?" Misao nodded and her eyes shown with love for the idiot in front of her. They continued eating their meals in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Sano spoke.

"I have to go weasel, I sort of have to go the dojo and teach or else Master's gonna ban me from there entirely." Sano said and got the wrapper of his sandwich, getting Misao's plate as well and depositing it in the trash and dish basket, respectively.

"Mind if I still crash at your place? I've paid my rent but it's boring alone and it's cozier in your flat." Misao shook her head and smiled at Sano.

"Go ahead. You have keys anyway. Be warned though, I haven't done the groceries yet."

"Take out it is then." Sano said with a small smile as he patted Misao on the head and left.

Misao watched as Sano's back became smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. Her hand cradling her chin as she stared at the wall behind the cafeteria's counter, noticing that it needed repainting.

Her mind drifted off to the morning's events and she could feel her face heat up again. It was just happening so… fast.

After years of holding back and hiding, the recent events were just a lot to take in. Her free hand found itself tracing the clover dangling on her neck as she silently thanked Sakuya again. She let a small smile form on her lips when she recalled how she met him.

_Misao was in the school's garden, foot grazing over the clover leaves, head bent in search for something. She was too focused on what she was looking for that she didn't notice someone walk closer._

"_What are you doing?" A voice distracted her, forcing her to look away from the clovers beneath her feet; her eyes focusing on a tall figure in front of her._

_She let out a small gasp. "Aoshi?"_

"_Who?" The boy asked, confused at the strange girl._

_She blinked, realizing her mistake and blushed._

"_Nothing. You just.. look like someone I know." She went back to looking at the ground but didn't resume her task. Her foot started grazing on the leaves once more, her back facing him._

_The boy eyed the girl oddly. He bent down and picked a leaf. He tapped her shoulder. When she didn't look his way, he moved in front of her._

"_In case you're annoyed, I am too. This is where I usually eat and I can't when someone else is here. Take this and leave." The boy handed her a four-leafed clover and watched as the girl's blue eyes went wide._

"_I've been searching all morning! Cut classes and everything. Mouuu unfair." _

_The boy eyed her warily, she was indeed… strange. He sighed and sat down. He opened his lunch box and grabbed his chopsticks. He was about to eat when he heard a low grumble. His hand froze midway and he looked over to the girl, eyes focused on the maki he was about to savour. Sighing once again he extended his hand, surprised when she actually ate it._

_She plopped down beside him, careful not to crush the clover._

"_Misao Makimachi." She said as she smiled at him._

"_Sakuya Ookouchi." His hand once again reached for a roll._

The sound of someone pulling a chair pulled her back to the present. In front of her was Aoshi, holding the box of Pocky she had given him earlier.

He was poised to say something when her phone rang. Mouthing an apology to him as she pulled out her phone, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Misao!" She laughed.

"It's barely been an hour."

"I just remembered, isn't this weekend… you know."

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Your uhm.. parents."

_Oh right. _Misao unconsciously inhaled sharply, causing Aoshi to look at her with a bit of alarm.

_I'd been so caught up with everything recently and I forgot. _She felt her heart sink.

"Misao?" Sakuya asked hesitantly, afraid that she might be crying. He breathed a sigh of relief when her voice seemed normal.

"What? Oh uhm yeah. I'm going back this weekend to visit." Misao left out as much detail as possible. Aoshi was merely a few inches away. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach and ignored it. Such a disgusting feeling.

"Do you need a ride?"

Misao thought for a bit, deciding that she did. Plus it would make the trip less sadder.

"If it's alright with you." She answered, biting her lip.

"Of course. I'll pick you up by 5:30?

"Alright. Thanks Saki." Sakuya smiled at her nickname for him and said goodbye. He sighed happily and resumed driving.

"Sorry about that Aoshi-sama. Anyway, what were you going to say?" Misao pocketed her phone and cradled her chin with both hands, looking directly at Aoshi.

He shook his head dismissively. "Nothing important. Anyway, I'm going home late today. Are you going on ahead?"

"Eh?" Misao blushed. It sounded as if it had been their longstanding routine. "I, uhm.." Misao fidgeted, at a loss for words. "can wait?" She blushed even more and watched as a Aoshi's lips tugged upward.

"I'll pass by you at Seta's then." He offered her some of his Pocky.

"That's not even enough for you." Misao said as she grinned at him. He smirked his response and stood up, heading to his clinic.

* * *

><p>Thank Kami for weekends.<p>

Aoshi was lying on his bed, fast asleep. It had been a week since he readjusted his "routine" with Misao and he was dead tired. He had been on a roller coaster of emotions the whole week, his energy empty as his days consisted of patients, Misao, patients, Misao, patients, wondering who that guy was to Misao, patients and Misao again. He was acting like a damned schoolboy.

By Friday he was so drained that he all but moaned when his head hit the pillow. In seconds he was sound asleep.

"Good morning Aoshi-sama!"

He groaned, Misao's voice waking him almost immediately. He looked at his clock. 5 AM..

5 AM?

Aoshi was never a morning person, but he woke up early whenever the need be. He got up and padded over to the living room where Misao had made herself at home, again.

Aoshi sighed. "Misao, why did you come here and wake me up in such an ungodly hour?" His voice was strained with annoyance. He looked at Misao who was lying on her stomach by the rug. Misao looked up to him and beamed.

"Yay you're awake!" Misao jumped up and dusted her clothes. Not like she had any dust to get rid of, the place was impeccably clean. Misao inwardly cringed when she thought of how her apartment would look like a dump in contrast to his.

Aoshi leaned on the wall and waited until Misao was done. She was wearing black slacks and a navy blue shirt. Dark clothing? Aoshi thought to himself. He rarely saw Misao in clothes that weren't for work, but when he did she would always sport something fun (at least that's how she described it to him). He took it that the infamous ninja suit she wore frequently was categorized as such.

"Hey Aoshi-saaammaaa?" Waving a hand before Aoshi's face, Misao pouted.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Aoshi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Why are you in such clothes?" Aoshi asked as he pointed to her attire. Misao looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" Misao asked. She looked at her shirt and pants.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Misao crossed her arms and puffed. "I cant wear whatever I want, it's a weekend anyway."

"That wasn't why I'm asking anyway -" Aoshi paused. He looked over at the calendar Misao had insisted he get. It was a pink glossed calendar accented with flowers. He inwardly sighed when he remembered buying it.

"It's a goddamn Saturday! Misao why did you wake me up? God!" Aoshi massaged his temples.

"Well if you've been listening to what I said earlier, I said that I'm heading out early. I came here to give this to you since I won't be able to cook for today and tomorrow." Misao handed him a couple of bentos that were labeled 'lunch' and 'dinner'. "I couldn't make anymore for tomorrow because I forgot to buy groceries last week."

Misao sighed when she saw the puzzled look on Aoshi's face. "I owe you, remember? For covering with Seta-sensei for me when Sano came over to visit last Tuesday. Sheesh. I said I'll cook for you this weekend. I forgot that I had to go somewhere so I'll just make it up to you next time." Misao picked her small ice-blue backpack and slipped it on, tying it securely around her small waist.

"Oh." Come to think of it, Aoshi didn't really expect her to do it. Not that he didn't believe Misao would, just that he didn't think she needed to.

"Where are you going?" He asked as He opened the door for Misao.

"Nowhere important. Anyway, I'll be back early Monday but I'll be going straight to the hospital okay? Ja!" Misao said as she smiled at him. It seemed forced. "Take care Aoshi-sama!" Misao waved. He didn't notice that she was already by the elevator and by the time he looked up she had already gone inside. Aoshi caught a glimpse before the elevator shut, it looked as if she was wiping her eyes.

Shaking his head, he went back in his apartment. _Sometimes, I really don't understand her._ Aoshi opened the fridge and put the bentos inside. He leaned on the counter. It feels as if I'm forgetting something. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. I think I have something to do today, what was it?

It was on the tip of his tongue when his phone rang. He looked at the clock. 5.30. Did Misao forget anything?

"Hello?" Aoshi said as he tucked the phone under his chin. He was folded his blanket and smoothed the sheets.

"Aoshi! Good you're awake so you mustn't have forgotten. Are you on your way here?"

"What? Is this Saitou? What do you mean? Are we going somewhere today?" Aoshi sat on the edge of the bed, straining to remember if he promised to accompany Saitou anywhere.

"Idiot! You said that you were going to visit their graves this year. You promised Aoshi." Aoshi almost let go of the phone.

Aoshi never went to visit the graves of his parents. He would just sit in his house and would pay his respects in front of their pictures. He never had the strength do go.

"Listen, I'll just pick you up okay? I'll be there in an hour then we can head to Kyoto together. You have to do it this year, Aoshi. I'm not doing this to hurt you, but you need to do this."

Aoshi sighed. "I know. I'll waiting for you by the lobby." Click. He hung up.

"How many years has it been?_ Ka-san, To-san._"


End file.
